Nada mas bello que el amor
by Cafe y TV
Summary: Despues de un año de mierda, sigo mi fic! Capítulo 9 y 10: "Charlie Lovegood y advertencias" y "De Búsquedas, Peligros y Oscuridad". Una pequeña narración del sexto año de Los Merodeadores, y dos días de sus vacaciones...se viene jodida para ellos.
1. Sabado de Merodeadores

Sábado de Merodeadores  
  


  
James estaba sentado en un banco del patio del castillo, donde los alumnos acostumbraban a hacer el recreo. No había nadie. Se escuchaba el sonido de los vientos arreciar en los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, y hasta el ulular de las lechuzas en la pajarera. Pero de pronto, vio una extraña forma que contrastaba contra la pared. Ese pelo rojo furioso era inconfundible, y ese pelo negro grasiento también, pero no podía ser...era imposible .Eran Lily Evans y Severus Snape, que se besaban apasionadamente, Evans entre la pared y el muchacho, y éste agarrando el trasero de la chica como si fuera lo último que le quedara en el mundo. James se dio vuelta, estupefacto y furioso a la vez, y encontró la misma escena, pero esta vez la pareja se había multiplicado, ocupando todas las paredes. Apartando la vista de tan horrenda visión, salió corriendo...  
Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black habían estado observando como sudaba y murmuraba su amigo, los tres inclinados sobre su cama, y preguntándose que tremenda pesadilla estaba viviendo el subconsciente de James Potter. Era sábado a la mañana y los rayos del Sol entraban por la ventana. De repente, James se levantó, rojo, con la vena de la sien palpitando sin parar, y gritó:  
-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡SNAPE VOY A MATARTE!!!- Los tres amigos saltaron de la sorpresa. Remus y Sirius quedaron contra la pared, pero Peter retrocedió, resbalando con las Grajeas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores que había tiradas al pie de la cama, cayendo y golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo, quedando sin sentido.  
-¡¡Peter!!-gritó Remus, mientras que James tomaba a toda velocidad su varita y salía furioso del cuarto. Sirius hizo lo mismo, mientras que Lupin se quedó cuidando a Peter.  
-¡¡James!!. ¡¡Son las 8 de la mañana!! Snape todavía no puede haberte hecho nada!!  
Pero su amigo, sonriendo como un demente, todavía con la cara roja de furia, murmuraba:  
-Sacarle el corazón....quemarle el pelo grasiento...si....matarlo...si...  
Sirius lo miraba aterrorizado...nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Lo detuvo.  
-James!! Era un sueño, un sueño. IRREAL...¿captas amigo?  
Pero James no lo escuchaba. Habían recorrido un largo trecho...Sirius tratando de que su amigo vuelva en si y James murmurando cosas repugnantes, desde desmembramiento con cucharas y colgamiento de Slytherins por los testículos. Estaban cerca de la torre de la profesora Trelawney, de Adivinación, cuando Sirius gritó:  
-¡¡BASTA!!. ¡¡Electro!!-James recibió una pequeña descarga eléctrica, que lo dejó tirado en el piso.  
-Uhhh...ahhh...ouch...me duele todo...¿Dónde estoy?¿Sirius?¿Que hago aquí? Sirius estaba irritado.  
-Estas en calzones, en el medio del corredor del séptimo piso, son las siete y media de la mañana, y estás tratando de recordar porque querías matar a Snape después de una PESADILLA.  
-No me puedo mover...  
-Oh...no...-Sirius levantó a su amigo, lo puso en su hombro y emprendió el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor. El transporte de James no era muy confiable, ya que tenía bastante sueño y vacilaba en cada recodo, pero no se podía pedir mas.- Tomaremos el pasadizo de la estatua de Helga Hufflepuff, es el mejor atajo.-Informó Sirius. El otro ni lo escuchó. Respondió con un vago "Bueeeeeeeeeeno" y siguió intentando recordar su pesadilla. Así siguieron un tramo hasta el pasadizo...caminaron por él y de repente, al final, entraron en un cuarto. Se veía una cama, un escritorio, una lámpara, y, sin equivocación posible, un profesor: Corrs, de Pociones, los miró con cara de sorpresa, mientras Sirius gritaba:  
-¡AHHHH! ¡¡CORRE!!-  
-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUE PASA?!- Pero Sirius había echado a correr en sentido contrario por el túnel. Mientras, en el cuarto de los chicos de 5to año de Gryffindor, mejor conocidos como Los Merodeadores, Remus cuidaba de Peter, que seguía inconsciente, hasta que...  
-¡¡SNAPE!! ¡¿DÓNDE?!- Gritó, y le pegó un puñetazo en el pómulo a su amigo, que cayó pesado sobre él, provocando que los dos se desmayaran.  
Sirius corría a toda velocidad, alejándose del seguro castigo que se iban a ganar, al estar semidesnudos en el cuarto de un profesor a las siete y media de la mañana. De pronto, al doblar una esquina, se encontraron cara a cara con Argus Filch, el molesto celador, acompañado de su gata, la Señora Norris. En su fea cara se dibujó una sonrisa, al ver a los dos muchachos en calzoncillos, uno cargando al otro. Los fugitivos no frenaron, sino que Sirius aceleró el paso, atropellando a Filch, quien dio un grito, se levantó del piso, y, con el profesor Corrs, que lo acababa de levantar, emprendieron la persecución.  
-¡¡Maldición, no puedo correr tan rápido como esa gata asquerosa contigo encima James!!  
-¡¡Déjame aquí Sirius, no valgo la pena!!-Bromeó James.  
-Jaja-se rió sarcásticamente Sirius, a la vez que hacia una mueca de cansancio.-¡¡Tengo una idea!!-Sacó la varita de su calzoncillo y gritó- ¡Sikus!, de repente, delante de ellos apareció una camilla de enfermería con ruedas, andando a la misma velocidad que ellos. Con mucha habilidad, el muchacho tiró a James en la camilla y luego se subió el, utilizándola a modo de auto de carreras.  
Peter y Remus se levantaban después del golpe, en la torre de Gryffindor. Bajaron a la sala común, donde ya había bastante gente, pero sus amigos no estaban ahí...  
-Black toma la delantera, seguido de cerca por Filch y Corrs...¡¡Me lo enseñó Evans cuando le gané una carrera a Peter!!- gritó ante la cara de desconcierto de James.  
Después de unos 15 vertiginosos minutos a bordo de una camilla, habló el copiloto, James Potter.  
-Creo que ya los perdimos-  
-Ya estamos llegando- Se veía cerca la escalera que llevaba directo al retrato de la Señora Gorda.-Ehhh...James?  
-Que?-contestó sin mirarlo  
-No se como frenar...-Dijo casi en un susurro, mientras se acercaban a toda velocidad a la escalera.  
-¡¿QUE?!  
-¡¡QUE NO SE CÓMO FRE....!!Chocaron con tremenda fuerza contra el primer escalón y salieron, literalmente, catapultados hacia la entrada secreta de la torre de Gryffindor, mientras, en el aire, vieron que Remus y Peter aparecían por ésta...  
-¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!-gritaron todos los Merodeadores a la vez. Sirius y James se estrellaron con Peter y Remus, resbalando todos hacia atrás gracias a la magnífica técnica de lustrado de pisos de los elfos domésticos, aterrizando contra el sillón de cuatro piezas, desmayados. La sala común estalló en aplausos tras la magnífica entrada de los dos chicos mas populares del colegio.  
-Lily...mi amor...Snape...voy a matarte- murmuró James Potter antes de caer inconsciente.


	2. El Vengador de Hogwarts

**El Vengador de Hogwarts**

En Hogwarts había muchas chicas, y para todos los gustos. Rubias, morochas, alguna que otra pelirroja, flacas, altas, gordas, pulposas, bajas, feas, lindas, divertidas, aburridas, simpáticas, agrias, etc...Pero nadie, nadie era como Lily Evans. Lily era...como explicarlo...inigualable. Era pelirroja, pero su pelo era de color rojo furioso, como el fuego. Era de tez bastante pálida, pero siempre con color a la hora de la risa y la vergüenza. Su cuerpo era como la mas perfecta estatua: Bustos perfectos, tenía una cintura de la medida justa, ni muy flaca, que al tomarla se quiebra, ni muy ancha, sólo de la medida justa. Era cálida al tacto. Sus caderas eran firmes y redondeadas y sus piernas eran lo mas sexy que Hogwarts había visto en años. La mejor amiga de Lily era Jane Holmes, una chica muy linda, de pelo castaño oscuro, flaca, pero con un cuerpo que atraía muchos hombres, la mayoría poco dignos de él. Tenía carácter fuerte. Éstas dos chicas eran de esas que hacían que la túnica del colegio se vea como el mas mínimo traje de baño (y las únicas). Eran la perfecta definición de la palabra "hermosa". Lily agregaba a su significado "única", y Jane agregaba "perfecta". Lily y Jane también eran la perfecta definición de "difíciles".Las dos opinaban que todos los chicos en Hogwarts eran imbéciles, y que ninguno era capaz de tratarlas como se merecían, así que se limitaban a humillarlos en frente de sus compañeros. Las dos sabían defenderse muy bien (aunque Lily utilizaba mas seguido sus defensas) y eran como caballos indomables. Estudiosas e inteligentes, eran lo mas maduro que se podía encontrar en Hogwarts y también, si eras una persona razonable, podías ser su amigo. Lily y Jane bajaron al Gran Salón, para tomar el desayuno. 

Vieron a Los Merodeadores desayunando. Lily nunca supo porque se llamaban así a ellos mismos. Tambien usaban apodos extraños: Colagusano le decían a Peter Pettigrew, un chico regordete, con pelo corto, Lunático le llamaban a Remus Lupin, un chico buen mozo y caballeroso, con el pelo negro con algunos pelos entrecanos. Finalmente, James Potter (un chico extremadamente guapo con el pelo negro azabache muy desordenado, esbelto y atlético y con anteojos) y Sirius Black, el mas alto de los cuatro, era fornido y musculoso, con el pelo un poco largo y barba, eran Cornamenta y Canuto, respectivamente. Remus y Peter les caían bien a ellas, les parecían dos chicos simpáticos y en el caso de Remus, bastante guapo, pero Potter y Black...Las dos estaban perdidamente enamoradas. Lily hacía como que James era un engreído, que se creía lo mejor de Hogwarts (que en parte era verdad), pero en realidad se derretía ante la mirada de esos ojos negros tan sexys, y Jane erguía que Black no sabía tratar a las mujeres y que era un agrandado, pero esa barba y ese pelo la hacían suspirar. Entre los cuatro no cruzaban palabra. Ellos no se molestaban, porque tenían a todas las chicas de Hogwarts a su disposición. Black y Potter eran las primeras calificaciones del colegio, aunque no lo pareciera. Luego venían Lily y Jane. En el Gran Salón todo corría como de costumbre, los huevos y la panceta deliciosos como cabía imaginar, las lechuzas trayendo el correo, y los silbidos de admiración a Lily y Jane. Éstas se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Que tenemos hoy? preguntó Jane.

-Hoy es Lunes...- dijo tomando el horario- Pociones dobles con los de Slytherin, Transfiguración y Encantamientos.

-Oh no! Pociones con los Slytherins...

.De repente, Lily se puso pálida...

-Jane....Malfoy...

Jane también se puso pálida.

-Oh...Dios...

La última clase de Pociones, Lucius Malfoy (un chico alto, engreído y malvado) había insultado hirientemente a Lily, quien, sin poder controlar su ira, había descargado la furia de su pie contra sus testículos. Era la primera vez que Malfoy se callaba. Cuando pudo hablar, le advirtió: 

-Me vengaré...maldita sangre sucia...

Lily y Jane se fueron, dejando a Malfoy rodeado de sus estúpidos amigos, con la petulancia normal en él, ausente. A partir de ese momento, Lily había estado evitando los encuentros con Malfoy, pero lo inevitable se avecinaba...

-Bueno...tal vez se haya olvidado...eh...

Miraron a la mesa de Slytherin y vieron, confirmando sus peores pensamientos, que Malfoy estaba reunido con sus amigos, y echaba miradas furtivas a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-No importa....le haré frente de vuelta...si lo hice una vez...

Salieron del Gran Salón, dirigiéndose, como si fuera su sentencia final, hacia el aula de Pociones. De repente, de una esquina, surgió una sombra grande...no...eran dos sombras grandes....Robert Goyle y René Crabbe, las tomaron, tapándoles la boca, y las metieron en un cuarto, bastante pequeño. De repente, Malfoy y Severus Snape (un chico flaco y alto, con el pelo negro y gasiento y nariz ganchuda, con fama de mal genio, inteligentísimo y maestro en pociones y maleficios) salieron de atrás de un armario.

-Y aquí están....la sangre sucia y su amiguita...les parece muy divertido jugar con el futuro de los demás...casi me dejas estéril Evans...maldita sangr- Pero de repente se escuchó un ruido tremendo y vieron entrar a James Potter y Sirius Black, que gritaron, con vos potente, forzada:

-¡Suelten a las damiselas, viles bellacos!- Y se agachaban en cuatro patas, a la vez. Luego entró Remus Lupin, y enérgico, dio un salto y se paró sobre las espaldas de sus amigos, y vociferó:

-¡A la horca los Slytherins!, y, como sus amigos, se puso en cuatro patas sobre ellos. Si los 

Slytherins estaban atónitos, es no es nada comparado con la cara de Jane y Lily. Abrieron la boca para hablar, pero vieron al último Merodeador, saltar con una agilidad carente en él el 99% del tiempo. Se irguió, sacó dos varitas del cinturón y gritó:

-¡¡Déjenlas ir, o se enfrentarán a la ira de Peter Pettigrew, el Vengador de Hogwarts!!

Desarmaron la pirámide humana, Peter le devolvió su varita a Remus y los cuatro su pusieron, como si fueran uno solo en una ridícula posición de combate.

Los Slytherins echaron a reír, y Malfoy, con la boca excepcionalmente abierta.

-Sirius, ahora!-gritó Remus. Sirius respondió tirando ágil y acertadamente una bomba fétida en la boca de Malfoy, quien se atragantó, y de repente, largó un estruendoso eructo con aroma horriblemente fétido. Los Slytherins salieron corriendo hacia la enfermería, y Peter, con los 

brazos en posición de jarra, dijo:

-No teman muchachas, eh venido a salvarlas, ya acabó el peligro-Todos se echaron a reír.

-Gracias Remus, gracias Peter. Adiós.

Lily jamás iba a besarles los pies a los idiotas esos. James y Sirius se quedaron atónitos.

-eh...Evans!-llamó Potter

-Que?-dijo en tono frío.

-Nosotros también te ayudamos!

-Eh...bueno...gracias- No podía resistirse a esos ojos negros. Sus piernas temblaron, por primera vez.

-Ahora fue mejor. De nada.

Los cuatro hicieron que se apoyaban en un tapiz del pasillo, cayéndose adentro de no se sabía donde.

-Vamos Lily, tenemos poco tiempo para llegar a las mazmorras.

-Eh? Ah si...las mazmorras.

Caminaron hasta el aula de Pociones, comentando lo que había pasado, entraron, y se encontraron con los Merodeadores en el aula, además de todos los alumnos, menos Malfoy y sus amigotes. 

-Llegan tarde muchachas, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Se sentaron, y la clase siguió silenciosa como siempre. Aburrida, Lily comenzó a dibujar, para hacer pasar el tiempo...el tiempo pasaba...pasaba...la clase no terminaba mas...

Sonó el timbre. Lily se paró y vio irse a James, estaba de espaldas...giró el cuello, la miró, y 

Lily contempló sus ojos y luego su trasero.

-Oh Dios que hago!-dijo, cerrando los ojos.

-Que? Te pasa algo Lily?-preguntó Jane, preocupada.

En la cara de James apareció una sonrisa maligna, que por supuesto Lily no vio. Salió, con sus amigos.

-Nada, nada- James se había ido

Lily salió con Jane hacia el Gran Salón y escucharon, atrás de un cuadro de un paisaje, unas voces:

-Cállate, Peter!-se escuchó la voz de Remus, seguido de un "ouch!".

-Así que...Cornamenta...que diablos dijiste el sábado?. El domingo no te vimos por todo el día, y hoy vuelves al celuloide como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Eh? Que pasó el sábado?

-Tuviste una pesadilla, saliste corriendo para matar a Snape, yo fui contigo, te detuve, te llevé para la sala común nos encontramos con un profesor, vertiginoso paseo en camilla (y bastante polémico: piloto y copiloto en calzoncillos), aterrizaje forzoso, aplausos: un poco mas violento de lo usual, pero eso es lo de menos. No recuerdas nada del sueño...pero lo que dijiste al final...te escuchamos. Dijiste que amabas a Evans: ¿Es cierto?

-Que? Yo no recuerdo haber dicho eso! No lo dije!

-Vamos James, nos puedes decir la verdad a nosotros!

-No, no! Deben haber alucinado chicos, como me va a gustar Evans! Ja!

Y se fue.

-Que le pasará a James?

Una lágrima corría por la cara de Lily. Ahora lo había escuchado de su propia boca. No pudo aguantar más. Se fue corriendo


	3. De Dieces, Desnudos y un martes gris y l...

**De Dieces, Desnudos,**

**y**

**un Martes Gris y Lluvioso  
  
**

  
¿Cómo pudo dejar que pasara eso? Descuido de tontos, error de principiantes. Él ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba Evans. No sabía porque lo negó.Se dio cuenta de que había un montón de cosas sobre él que él mismo no sabía. Salió del castillo. Necesitaba pensar un poco, y poner sus pensamientos en orden. Nunca lo había necesitado. Pero se le revolvía el cerebro.  
Necesitaba aire puro, y silencio. Conocía un lugar perfecto. Dio la vuelta al castillo, cruzó un tocón de árboles, hizo un breve trecho, y llegó a un hermoso claro, con una cascada en miniatura, unos árboles frondosos, que servían de abrigo en los días de invierno, y de sombrilla en los días soleados de verano, pero con rendijas que dejaban pasar rayos de sol. Un precioso lugar, pero encontró algo no del todo convincente a la hora de meditar...era una chica rubia, besándose apasionadamente en el banco de roble con un chico que el no conocía. Maldijo en voz baja, sin darse cuenta que estaba invirtiendo el papel con gente como esa chica que iba al claro a meditar, y se encontraba con James Potter y la chica de turno besándose excitadamente, casi sin respirar, en ese mismo banco.  
Se escabulló, enojado, a buscar otro lugar para meditar tranquilo. El Bosque Prohibido. No le gustaba la idea, pero era una urgencia. Su cerebro pedía a gritos que lo ordenaran.  
Se internó en el muro de árboles, caminó hasta una mata de pinos y se recostó. Nunca supo cuanto estuvo allí, pero lo que sacó en conclusión de sus pensamientos que era ya de noche y sería mejor volver al castillo, además de decidir hacer algo con esa chica que le carcomía la cabeza, tomar una decisión, y rápido. Emprendió el camino al castillo.  
-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor Potter, ya son las ocho de la noche, no se puede merodear por los terrenos del colegio, a su torre hasta la hora de la cena- Sentenció sin pasión Minerva Mcgonagall.  
James fue con paso arrastrado a la torre de Gryffindor, sacándose de la cabeza por un segundo a esa chica y pensando donde estarían sus amigos. Llegó al retrato, pronunció la contraseña y entró.  
-James!  
-Cornamenta!  
-Donde te habías metido?  
-Que te pasa?  
-Porqué esa cara?  
Los Merodeadores lo acribillaron a preguntas  
-Nada chicos, estaba dando una vuelta nocturna, nada más.  
- Bueno, pero la próxima nos avisas.  
-Cierto. Últimamente estás raro, James- Dijo Remus, con cara preocupada.  
-No, no pasa nada, me voy a la cama- Dijo James bruscamente, yéndose rápido al cuarto.  
-Cierto que está raro  
-Que le pasará?  
-No se...  
Martes gris y lluvioso, Sirius golpea a James en la cara para obligarlo a levantarse.

-Ya va, ya va...  
Martes gris y lluvioso, Los Merodeadores desayunan en el acogedor Gran Salón.  
-Esto está muy bueno!-Dijo James con la boca llena. Había recuperado su alegría, al convencerse de que no le gustaba Lily Evans, lo que, para él, era un alivio.  
-Que tenemos hoy?- Preguntó Peter (había perdido su horario tres veces)  
- Botánica, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras e Historia de la Magia  
Martes gris y lluvioso, Los Merodeadores y sus compañeros bajaban al los invernaderos, todos mojados y con los zapatos llenos de barro.  
-MALDITO MARTES, LO VOY A MATAR, NO LO SOPORTO, ES DEMASIADO TRISTE, BASTA!- Gritó Sirius, amenazando al cielo nublado con los puños.  
-No puedes matarlo, Canuto. Déjalo tranquilo. Le avisaremos a Dumbledore y te dejará de molestar.  
-Cierto, lo acusaremos.  
-Oh, basta ya-Cortó Peter, que tenía problemas con sus zapatos, que se habían quedado pegados al piso.  
Con Peter en los hombros, los tres adustos Merodeadores conluyeron el mojado trecho hasta los invernaderos, y encontraron a la profesora Sprout en la puerta, mirándolos:  
-Vamos chicos, vamos que hay mucho por hacer!  
Al entrar, se quedaron atónitos. Había, en el centro del lugar, una enorme, gigantesca planta, tan alta como una torre de vigilancia. La planta tenía muchos tentáculos y hojas, pero al final se asomaban unas feroces fauces, capaces de comerse a un elefante entero. Cuando empezaban a pensar en escaparse, distinguieron un pequeño palillo en una de las encías del mounstro.  
Parecía que le dolía, porque aullaba y se contorsionaba horriblemente.  
-Bueno, bueno, adonde van ustedes cuatro? Quédensse aquí, William no les hará ningún daño. Éste es el trabajo:  
 "Estaba yo ayer limpandole las hojas a esta bella planta que ven aquí, cuando, sin querer, una de mis tijeras mágicas le cortó una hoja. Como William es una planta muy sensible, gritó horribrlemente y se inclinó para morderme. Para defenderme levante mi varita, que se clavó en su encía. Desde ese momento no quiso acercarse para que yo se la sacara. Como están en quinto, pensé que podrían ayudarme, armando grupos de cuatro personas, planeando como subir hasta ahí y tomar mi varita. El que lo pueda hacer, se llevará dos hermosos 10 en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Botánica."  
-Porque en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?  
-Porque esta, por si no te diste cuenta, Tukson, no es una raza muy buena de plantas. Pertenece a la Carnívore Takuba de la India, excepcionalmente mortales.  
-No dijo que "William" no nos haría daño?  
-A William lo crié yo, y les aseguro que no les hará nada, pero yo estoy vieja para esto, y despues de todo, sigue siendo una raza violenta. Tienen media hora para trazar su plan y armar su grupo.  
A la clase no le entusiasmó nada la idea de subir hacia las fauces de una planta asesina, atravesando filosas espinas, y meter la mano para extrar algo de su enorme encía, que por cierto estaba terriblemente roja.  
-Profesora, no tenemos grupo...ya todos se reunieron.  
Lily Evans y Jane Holmes habían quedado fuera de todos los grupos.  
-Pónganse con Potter, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin.  
Los seis Gryffindors formaron una ronda y comenzaron a trazar un plan que les asegurara, al mismo tiempo, los dieces y su vida.  
-Lo que tenemos que hacer es lo siguiente: que ellas no hablen, porq-  
-Cállate Potter, tu no tienes que hablar, lo único que dices son estup-  
-Basta, James y Jane, aquí tengo que pensar yo, porq- Empezó a decir Sirius pero Lily lo interrumpió:  
-Black, que engreído que eres, Dios, no eres mas que un idio-  
-YA SÉ!-Gritó Peter de repente, finalizando la discusión.  
-Qué?-Preguntó Remus  
-Nada, era para que se callen y pensemos de una vez.  
Todos se quedaron atónitos.  
-Queridos amigos, queridas damas, este es un momento solemne. Declaro, con el poder que mo otorga la casa de Gryffindor, y, en presencia de ustedes, a Peter Pettigrew, una persona pensante e inteligente, al menos por hoy.-Dijo Sirius con vos grave y seria.  
Remus y James estallaron en aplausos, y mientras Sirius le daba la mano a Peter, quien se reía todo azorado, Lily y Jane contenían su risa, para no darle créditos a Sirius.  
Pasaron el tiempo discutiendo sobre las estrategias y quedaron en que Sirius escalaría la planta con Jane a los hombros, el primero porque era el mas fornido y la segunda porque era la mas flaca.  
-Va a ser lo mejor-Decía Sirius, quien estaba encantado  
-No! Porque yo?!  
-Porqué no?

-Vamos chicos, no es nada especial, es solo una velada en la boca de una planta carnívora!  
-Ah! me olvidaba, chicos! De vez en cuando, las hojas de la planta queman, así que tengan cuidado!-Gritó la profesora Sprout-Bueno, basta! Se acabó el tiempo!, quien quiere empezar?! El silencio, solo roto por el infernal alarido de la planta, era demasiado obvio:  
-Bueno, empezará el grupo de Shwartz y despues iremos en sentido de las agujas del reloj. Los Merodeadores y las dos chicas sonrieron, ya que esta decisión les dejaba el último puesto. Intentó Shwartz, luego Hopkins, Luego Donovan, luego Jones, y así hasta llegar a los Gryffindors. El grupo de Potter había visto a sus compañeros intentar de todo, desde tratar de desmayar a la planta hasta volcar su maseta. Ninguna salió muy bien, pero el fin (para Sirius y Jane) era inevitable.  
James, Remus, Peter y Lily ayudaron a la pareja a subir a la maseta y desde ahí comenzó Sirius a escalar, con Jane colgada a su espalda, como un bebe koala y su madre.  
-Con cuidado, Black!  
-Pero que quieres que haga! Tengo hojas que queman adelante y una mujer histérica atrás!  
-Cállate!  
-Ouch! Me raspé con una hoja, maldición....Que olor a quemado...  
-Black, tu barba se está prendiendo fuego...  
-QUE!? NO! MALDICIÖN, APÁGALA, APÁGALA!!  
-Jane comenzó a darle cachetazos a Sirius, pero la maldita barba no se apagaba.  
-NO SE PREOCUPEN!- Venían James y Remus con una mangera de bomberos. La prendieron y comenzaron a mojar a la pareja, con lo que Sirius, mas allá de que su barba se haya secado, se resbaló de donde se había agarrado, provocando que Jane dejara de aferrarse y cayera.  
-NO!-Gritó Jane y se aferró a los pantalones de Black, a quien, poco a poco, se le comenzaron a romper. Cuando estaba casi sin pantalones, logró tomar a Jane de la túnica, que desgarró con un ruido y dejó a la vista una remera muy apretada, que mostraba el ombligo de la chica y un extremo escote.  
-BLACK!! SUËLTAME!!  
-SEGURA!?  
Jane miró para abajo y, a mas de 10 metros vio a Lily que se undía en los brazos de...¿James Potter?, guau, ese día estaban raras...  
-SÚBEME!  
Sirius subió fácilmente a Jane quien, se aferró nuevamente a la espalda de este, dejando emprender de vuelta el camino hacia la cima.  
-No lo hice a propósito Holmes, sólo que me pareció más importante que salvaras tu vida antes que tu escote.  
-Y yo tampoco te quise sacar los pantalones  
-A mi no me molesta  
-Exibicionista  
-Histérica  
-Pervertido  
-Ya casi llegamos-Dijo Sirius, decidiendo que siempre que se discute con una mujer, él, por lo menos él, siempre iba a perder.  
Llegaron a las inmensas fauces de la planta, y Jane, estirándose al máximo, extrajo la varita de la Profesora Sprout. El mounstro pegó un alarido de dolor y se sacudió a los Gryffindors de encima. Sirius y Jane caían, la segunda todavía aferrada a la espalda de Black...  
-Kromal!- Gritó Remus, y al instante apareció, por arte de magia, un colchón de plumas enorme.  
-GRACIAS!-Gritaron los Gryffindor al ver el colchón, acto seguido caían sobre el, con un golpe sordo. Era una visión bastante graciosa: Jane Holmes, con unos jeans pescadores y una remera minúscula (la túnica había quedado en las fauces del mounstro) y Sirius Black, con la barba quemada, una remera negra y sus calzoncillos con corazones alados (su tunica tambien había quedado en el mounstro), ambos, empapados, y mareados por la emoción de la caída de 15 metros.  
-Me siento muy mal....ehh....Jane, que haces encima mío?...No, pensandolo bien, no me siento tan mal....  
-Ohh...Black-Jane se levanto, no sin antes darle un codazo en el estomago a su salvador en calzones.  
-Brillante muchachos, simplemente brillante! Que pareja tan ágil, mi Dios! Ganaron 50 puntos para Gryffindor, el diez para todo el grupo por pensar una estrategia tan brillante y mis felicitaciones! Informaré a la profesora McGonagall y a la profesora Dupley de su actuación...tocó el timbre, pueden salir...  
Los Merodeadores salieron con Jane y Lily, quien luego tomaron otro camino.  
-Guau! Que clase extraña! Lo hiciste bien, Canuto!-dijo Peter alegremente.  
Sirius tenía una expresión embelesada, como pensativa.  
-Hey!, Sirius, que te pasa?-preguntó Remus  
-Nada chicos, es que...Holmes no es tan mala despues de todo.  
Los cuatro quedaron quietos.  
-No era que...  
-Jane Holmes?  
-Todo por una planta carnívora gigante?  
-Mírenlo por el lado bueno...no tenemos amigas...lo único que tenemos son esas chicas que nos tiran sus números! (lo siento Peter) .Que tiene de malo tener amigas?  
-Yo opino lo mismo-dijo firmemente Remus.-Son de lo mejor que hay en el colegio, son realmente gente buena.  
-Si todos ponemos algo, creo que se podría lograr...no lo digo por ustedes, Peter y Remus, lo digo por nosotros Sirius, ellas nos odian.-dijo James, razonablemente  
-Me parece que Lily no te odia tanto, si no le habría visto la cara, que estaba hundida es tus brazos.  
-Es que estaba asustada por Jane, nada mas.  
-Cornamenta....  
-Bueno estoy de acuerdo!  
James y Sirius tomaron un pasadizo a la torre de Gryffindor (Sirius seguía en calzones todo mojado) y Peter y Remus el camino al aula.   
-Apúrense, tienen diez minutos!-fue su despedida.  
James había hecho aparecer una manta para tapar a Sirius hasta la torre, pero dentro se encontraron conque Jane y Lily (la primera ya cambiada) salían.  
-Nos vemos en Defensa!.Apúrense, faltan cinco minutos!  
-Gracias!-respondieron ellos a coro, estupefactos.  
-Este es el dia mas raro de mi vida! Primero: una planta carnívora en vez de las plantas aburridas de botánica. Segundo: Recorro quince metros cuesta arriba con una hermosa chica como Jane Homes, apretándome de atrás. Tercero: Se quemó mi barba. Cuarto: Lily Evans te abrazó. Que martes tan extraño!  
-Lo mismo opino. Sería mejor que te apuraras.  
Dos minutos después salían de la torre, corriendo a toda velocidad. Tomaron el pasadizo de vuelta al aula, corrieron un trecho, y al fin llegaron. Ya estaba todos, pero la profesora Dupley no. Entraron rápido y se sentaron junto a Remus y Peter. Los chicos estaban por contarle el extraño comportamiento de las dos Gryffindors cuando entró la profesora.  
-Buenos días alumnos. Black que pasó con tu barba?  
-Se me quemó profesora.  
-Para la próxima clase la quiero arreglada o cambiaré su diez por un dos.  
-Bueno profesora.  
-Holmes porque estás tan despeinada?  
-Porque no tuve tiempo para peinarme.  
-Para la próxima clase hazte tiempo o cambiaré tu diez por un dos.  
-Bueno profesora.  
Ése era el estilo de Dupley. Sólo eras chicle en un zapato, o pelusa del ombligo. Nada mas.  
-Abran el libro en la página número 119 lean, y cuando terminen los pondré en parejas para que hagan un trabajo.  
Todos hicieron los movimientos monótonos para sacar los pesados libros, y ni bien James lo sacó de la mochila, estalló en su mano.  
-Vuelves a hacer semejante tumulto en mi clase Potter y cambiaré tu diez por un dos.  
-Bueno profesora.  
-Donde está tu libro Potter?  
-Acaba de estallar.  
-Vuelves a contestarme así y cambiaré tu diez por un dos. Porque estalló?  
-No se profesora.

-Que no vuelva a pasar porque-  
-Porque si no cambiará mi diez por un dos- James ya estaba irritado de tanta amenaza. Hubiera preferido que en vez de anunciarlo le pusiera un dos y se callara de una buena vez.  
-Mejor así.- contestó, rencorosa  
Las horas pasaron lentas. La clase no acababa. No podía hablar con nadie, la profesora lo había pasado adelante. El recreo no llegaba mas...  
-Basta! Voy a leer las parejas, así se van mas temprano y empiezan a trabajar!, Aniston con Cebald, Jefferson con Shwartz, Hopkins con Jones, Donovan con Johnston, Pettigrew con Lupin, Potter con Evans y Black con Holmes...váyanse ya...el trabajo es para dentro de dos semanas, ahí están las consignas...váyanse.  
Agarraron un papel de consignas cada uno y salieron en montón.  
-En el almuerzo hablamos!- Le dijo James a Lily.  
-Listo. Nos vemos.-contestó la pelirroja.  
Los Merodeadores tomaron el camino a la biblioteca.  
-Que les habrá pasado a esas dos?  
-Que de repente les caemos bien?  
-Estos es raro...  
-Segu-Peter no pudo terminar de hablar, porque una enorme masa, con forma humana pero sobrenatural, lo tomó por la cintura, lo cargó al hombro y se lo llevó tan rápido que Los Merodeadores tuvieron que recapacitar en la situación.  
-Que era eso?  
-Sigámoslo...  
Los tres salieron corriendo en dirección al enorme humano que se había llevado al pobre Colagusano. Doblaron un recodo y vieron a Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy y Snape reunidos alrededor de su amigo, amenazandolo y echando chispas con las varitas.  
-Dime, les parece gracioso que alguien quede ercutando con un vaho fétido por dos horas? Eh? Ya me tragué dos de ustedes, los Gryffindors: Una me la propinó directamente en la ingle Evans, esa sangre sucia, y otra el idiota de Black, maldito. Pero esta vez me venga-Malfoy no pudo terminar su maléfica y gastada frase, ya que salió, de no se sabía donde, y antes de que Los Merodeadores pudieran hacer algo, un pie que le dio una patada a en la cara. Eran Jane Holmes y Lily Evans, si señor, esas chicas tenían mas agallas que el mas guapo de Hogwarts. Se armó la debacle. Goyle y Crabbe reaccionaron tomando a Lily, uno de las piernas y otro de los brazos y llevándosela. Para ese entonces, Los Merodeadores ya habían sacado las varitas.  
-Expelliarmus!- Gritaron James y Sirius a la vez con lo que Crabbe y Goyle salieron volando, contra la pared. Remus se olvidó de la magia por un momento. Saltó encima de Snape con furia y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, mientras Colagusano peleaba inútilmente con Malfoy. Lily yacía en el suelo, pero cuando James la levantó, seguía totalmente enérgica.  
Iba a echarle un maleficio a Malfoy cuando escucharon pasos y vieron a la lejanía, a la profesora McGonagall hablando con la profesora Sprout.  
Todos reprimieron un grito asustado e, inmediatamente, los Gryffindors y los Slytherins se dividieron. Peter resbaló en el corredor y Sirius tuvo que cargarlo por los sinuosos caminos que los alejaban de su torre. Corrieron como nunca, hasta que se encontraron con Filch, quien estaba limpando el piso.  
-Maldicion, retrocedan, para atrás!!-gritó Remus, pero era inútil, se produjo un choque, donde todos cayeron de boca al suelo y resbalaron interminablemente por los pisos, mientras Filch gritaba "Deténganse, deténgase, mocosos!". Intentaban aferrarse a las columnas, pero iban a tal velocidad que era inútil. Remus estaba lúcido en ese martes gris y lluvioso, porque al instante gritó:  
-MIERDA!! DETÉNGANSE!!-Pero nuevamente era imposible detenerse. A pesar de los esfuerzos, la caída por la escalera fue inevitable. Rodaron, rodaron, rodaron. Cayeron, no se sabe cómo, en el Gran Salón, doloridos.  
-No me gustan los martes...-dijo Sirius, echándose luego en el piso. 


	4. De Adivinaciòn, la muerte de una barba y...

**De Adivinación, la Muerte de la Barba**

**y**

**Un Poco de Acción en la Tribuna Seis  
  
**

  
Binns leía con su monotonía habitual, sin echar una sola mirada a la clase. Ni a la clase, ni a los Merodeadores que dormían plácidamente. Ni siquiera al avioncito de pergamino que le atravesó la frente.Es que Binns era un fantasma y estaba tan absorto en sus notas que parecía que hablaba dormido.El timbre era la única salida. La única esperanza. la teoría de los alumnos de que, cada vez que se antraba al aula de Historia de la Magia, los relojes se detenían, el tiempo no avanzaba, la vida se estancaba y que cada uno estaba destinado a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, empezaba a cumplirse . Una muerte provocada por el horrible aburrimiento. Pero el siempre venía a salvarlos. " Mas vale tarde que nunca" Pensaba. y los alumnos revivían. Toda su vida volvía ante ellos, se daban cuenta de que solo habían pasado dos horas. Volvían a ser felices. Vivían.

Sonó el timbre. La clase se dispersó, Binns salió a través de la pared, y los Merodeadores despertaron de su "Sueño Histórico".  
-Me muero de hambre.- dijo James  
-Yo soñé que comía.- habló Peter, bostezando y frotándose la panza...por fin era hora del almuerzo. Ése día no había sido bueno en absoluto. Habían sufrido quemaduras, golpes, resbalones, quejas, un trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...Nada bueno.  
Los merodeadores se avalanzaron sobre los platos, mas bien, sobre las fuentes adelante de los platos, para comenzar a devorar, como bestias famélicas, el pollo con arroz.  
-Por fin una perspectiva agradable en el día, gracias por esto, quien quiera que seas, gracias!!-Gritó Sirius, con la boca llena, antes la expectación de todos;algo que nunca importó a Los Merodeadores.  
Ya civilizados y comiendo en sus respectivos platos, Remus habló:  
-Que bueno que esdá esdo, bor Dio´, eso eflos domesti-Peter lo cortó en seco, poniendo cara de asco-Diablos, que es esto?-Sacando un pergamino de su boca.  
A pesar de la salsa de tomates, y la saliva de Peter, era legible. Porque, por supuesto, era una carta. Sirius la tomó y comenzó a leer:

Querido James: ("Maldición! porque estaba en mi pollo, en mi boca, si era para ti!!!" gritó Peter)  
Sólo quería decirte que te amo. Me pareces una persona increíblemente guapa. No veo la oportunidad de que no conozcamos.  
-Que emoción.-Dijo James inexpresivamente, mirando el vacío, comiendo.  
-Se te nota en la cara, Cornamenta, vamos, picarón picaronzuelo, si no eres mas que un picaflor de caza!!-exclamó Remus.  
-La verdad que si, Lunático, eres un experto.  
-Es la primera vez que lo escucho....estás delirando Cornamenta  
-No entiendo- susurra Peter,  
-Es una idiotez! Como la o lo, (porque no dice que sea mujer), voy a conocer, si lo unico que recibo es una carta anonima, enviada a la boca de mi amigo! Que dirección es esa? "James Potter, Boca de Peter Pettigrew, Hogwarts, Inglaterra" Dios! Que lechuza inteligente la que-  
-Bueno, bueno! Ya entendimos, no te interesa, ok. Pero hace mucho que no sales con una chica! es mas, desde el sábado! Ese día te maltrató, hermano. Cuatro días sin una mujer!! Que agallas, Dios!, Vamos muchachos, tengo que arreglar esta barba.-dijo Sirius.  
-Ahhhhhh........un pedazo de pollo mas y me iba rodando hasta la torre- Murmuró Peter...  
-Creo que todavía tienes tiempo, pequeño sabandija.-Dijo Snape, saliendo de detrás de una columna  
-Vámonos, estamos muy cerca del Gran Salón- Dijo Remus, alerta.  
-Como quieras, Lupin, pero todavía nos quedan cuentas pendientes.-Se fue, como un fantasma.  
-Idiota. Creo que tuvo una infancia muy frustrada, pobrecito. Nos haría un favor si se tirara de un acantilado, o le tocara el trasero a McGonagall, o algo así... Llegaban al retrato.  
-El Merengue es muy rico  
El retrato se abrió y dejó el camino abierto hacia la sala comun  
-Si. Ahora, viene....La Afeitada.  
-TAN, TAN, TAAAAAAAAN.....-Gritaron a coro los Merodeadores, con tono de suspenso.  
-Se les comunica a los señores padres que queda finalizado el horario de protección al menor, ya que Sirius Black se afeitará la barba y no queremos que sus pobre hijos sufran tal espectáculo.-Lily Evans y Jane Holmes entraron por el retrato.  
-Que agresividad por parte tuya Evans!-dijo Sirius, ofendido.  
-Si la verdad, Lily. Despues nos cuentan como fue, eh?. Adiós.-dijo Jane con la indiferencia común en ella.  
-Es hermosa-dijo Sirius, embobado, mirando a Jane irse a su cuarto.  
-Desde cuando te gusta?- preguntó Peter, que para esas cosas tenía muy poco tacto.  
-Mucho. No saben lo que fue escalar esa planta asesina con ella en la espalda. Fue la mejor clase de Botánica...ahh...bueno. Vamos arriba. Los Merodeadores subieron al cuarto.  
-Porque tanta alharaca?, es un conjuro bastante simple!-preguntó James con incredulidad.  
-Mi querido Jamecito, no lo haré tan fácil. Voy a ser original. Al estilo muggle! Sacó una afeitadora, y crema para afeitarse.  
-NO!!!!! NO LO HAGAS, SIRIUS, NO!!!!!!!-Gritó Peter con desesperación.  
-Tranquilo Peter, es para afeitarme no para matarme.  
-Ah....oh....en ese caso está bien.  
-Ya vengo muchachos, deseenme suerte.  
-Su...Suerte.-Dijeron, apagados, sus amigos. Parecía que se iba a la guerra o algo así. Sirius entró al baño, cerró la puerta y la trabó.  
-Dios...está loco. Se quedaron callados, esperando. Se oyeron gritos desgarrados. Alaridos terribles. De dolor. Los gritos invadían la torre. La gente empezó a salir de sus cuartos. Era terrible. El cuarto se empezó a llenar de Gryffindors asustados. Lily y Jane Holmes también aparecieron. Jane parecía que estaba muy preocupada.  
-Que pasa!?!-gritó a James. Éste le hizo una seña de que se acercara y le dijo al oído:  
-Sirius se está afeitando...al estilo....muggle.  
-NO!! ES HORRIBLE!!  
-Bueno gente, despejen el área, la bestia debe estar por salir. Vamos, vamos, se acabo la función, váyanse de una vez...-Remus comenzó a echar a la gente del cuarto.  
-Sirius...estás bien?  
Se escuchó el pestillo, y, lentamente se abrió la puerta. No había nadie en el baño.  
-SE LO TRAGÖ, LA AFETRAIDORA SE LO TRAGÓ!!!-Gritó Peter. De repente, salió alguien de la bañera, envuelto en una cortina blanca.  
-Basta Sirius. Queremos ver como quedaste!!  
-Como quieran...-Sirius se quitó la sábana, y descubrió su rostro. Tenía el rostro totalmente lampiño, libre de barba. Ni una marca cruzaba su cara. Le quedaba realmente bien.  
-Brillante!  
-Espectacular!  
-Bravo!  
-El As de la afetraidora!  
-Es afeitadora, Remus.  
-Es lo mismo!  
Bueno, que les parece si marchamos hacia Adivinación?  
-Por supuesto!  
-Vamos!  
-Si no dejas de poner esos signos de admiración te voy a matar  
-N/A: Perdón.  
-Así es mejor.  
-Vamos- finalizó James. Emprendieron el camino hacia la torre de Adivinación. Sirius, muy feliz con su cara afeitada, James, con una expresión pensativa, Peter preguntándose si la profesora Trelawney lo regañaría una vez más y Remus neutro.  
Entraron en un retrato de unos perros deformes, y siguieron un túnel, que al final tenía una escalera. Comenzaron a subir, hasta que salieron por un cuadro de unos monjes ebrios. Caminaron unos metros y subieron hacia la puerta trampa que había en el techo. Entraron a la mística aula, con sus perfumes mareantes y sus sillones destartalados. La mayoría de la clase ya estaba ahí. Varios dormidos. Se sentaron en la mesa del fondo. La profesora Trelawney salió de las sombras. Nadie la había visto, y varios se asustaron. Cómo no lo iban a hacer, si de repente sale una persona vestida como para el carnaval, con lentejuelas hasta en los anteojos,que hacían efecto de ojos de murciélago en una persona extremadamente flaca, con la piel en los huesos y una expresión tan seria que hacía pensar que todos y cada uno de la clase eran culpables de asesinato. Encima flotaba.  
-Mis queridos Gryffindors, mis queridos Ravenclaws...he visto en el cuarto menguante de ayer a la noche que el horóscopo interplanetario no será evaluado este año, y que los chicos de Gryffindor se verán echados del aula, y también que la próxima clase tomaré una evaluación de los códigos estelares...  
-Guau! Cuántas cosas! Y yo que sólo veía una medialuna!- exclamó Peter. Hubo risas entre los alumnos.  
-Cierto! Que mas vio profesora? La ultima luna nueva yo había visto un enano volador, pero puedo estar equivocado...-James se sumó al chiste, entre las carcajadas sofocadas de los Ravenclaws.  
-Silencio!. La Adivinación es un arte verídica, pero hay gente que no sabe llevarla a cabo. Los que si saben, hacen verdaderas predicciones...como yo.  
-Jajaja! Ése estuvo bueno profe, cuéntese otro, por favor! Ésto superó totalmente la capacidad de contención de los alumnos. Dummings, de Ravenclaw, no pudo aguantar y se tiró al piso, riéndose desesperadamente  
-Afuera Lupin-Remus salió riéndose del aula.  
-Guau! las prediccones comienzan a cumplirse! Creo que veo un enano volador por ahí...ah no... es Peter. Lo que pasa es que el perfume, vio profe...  
-Afuera Black- Sirius salió contento del aula, no sin antes echarle un guiño a Jane Holmes, quien respondió con un susurrante "Te queda bien". Los risueños alumnos veían irse uno por uno a Los Merodeadores  
-Una pregunta, profesora, la verdad es que la ex novia de mi primo-tío tercero está muy enferma desde hace mucho, y está en San Mungo, sabe usted, y yo quería saber si se iba a morir, porque estoy muy preocupado profesora, es como una madre para mi, ella es la que me cambiaba los pañales y me leía "El Arte de la Adivinación" para irme a dormir...  
-Pettigrew afuera y estás amonestado.  
-Profesora, que le depara el futuro?- preguntó James con cara de circustancias- Porque como usted es mi profe preferida, quería saber si iba a tener un buen futuro...  
-Afuera.  
-Que severidad. James salió del aula y por fin comenzó la clase. Los Merodeadores se reunieron afuera del aula, riéndose.  
-Estuvo bien!  
-Esperen-James echó una mirada a Peter -Amonestaron a Colagusano, muchachos- dijo en un susurro. Peter estaba caminando en círculos, inexpresivo.-Es la quinta que tiene. Sólo le quedan dos y lo echan.  
-Imposible. Vamos a hacer algo. Peter, ya venimos. Quédate aquí.-Remus corrió hacia la puerta trampa, seguido de James y Sirius. La abrieron de golpe, buscaron a la profesora y se le acercaron, ante la mirada de asombro de sus compañeros.  
-Sáquele esa amonestación a Peter. Pónganosla a nosotros. Una a cada uno por la de Peter.  
-Pero que es esto!. Cómo me vienen a increpar de esta manera!.  
-Nos se la merece, nosotros si.  
-Es un gesto muy lindo chicos, pero no lo haré.  
-Hágalo.-Remus estaba furioso.  
-Porque no nos puso a todos la amonestación?. Ya se lo que pasa, es que se ensañó con Peter. Le tiene una bronca irracional.-Dijo Sirius, tranquilo pero enojado a la vez.  
-Como me insultas a mi!  
-No es un insulto, profesora Trelawney, es una observación-dijo James.- Hágalo.  
-Lo haré. Pero si vuelven a hacer un tumulto de este tipo en mi clase, asegúrense de que, tengan las notas que tengan, serán expulsados del colegio.  
-Entendido, ya nos vamos. Los Merodeadores recibieron miradas de asombro y miedo por parte de sus compañeros, y tres sonrisas dirigidas especialmente, una a cada uno. Lily, con su hermoso pelo, sus ojos verdes, y sus labios carnosos le dirigió una sonrisita tierna a James, quien casi se derrite. Sirius recibió una cálida sonrisa de parte de Jane. Pero lo más extraño fue la sonrisa que le dedicó la rubia Rebbeca Watson, de Ravenclaw, a Remus, quien, siempre cortés, la devolvió, no sin antes sonrojarse, a pesar de su enojo y acaloramiento.  
-Bueno, echo. Peter, no tienes tu amonestación.-dijo Remus, satisfecho, todavía pensando en la rubia.  
-Si?! Como?!---Pero?!-Peter se hinchó de felicidad- ¿como lo hicieron?  
-Te queremos demasiado como para que una farsante como Trelawney te amoneste por una tontería.  
-Pero como...?  
-Nos puso la amonestación a nosotros.  
-No!  
-Tienes demasiadas Colagusano. Ahora sólo tienes cuatro, como nosotros. Vamos, les tengo que contar algo importante, por lo menos para mí... Mientras hablaban caminaban sin rumbo por el castillo. Estaban cerca del Gran Salón.  
-Remus, te puedo hacer una pregunta: ¿Las ignoras, eres homosexual o qué?- Preguntó James, serio.  
-Yo no soy gay! A quien ignoro?  
-A las mujeres, Lunático. No te das cuenta como te miran, te sonríen, te tiran cosas, las muggles te dan sus teléfonos, sus direcciones, etc.  
-A eso iba. Les quería preguntar: ¿Que saben de Rebbeca Watson?  
-Rubia impresionante...-empezó James  
-Ravenclaw...  
-Muy inteligente...-Dijo Peter  
-Eso es importante  
-Senos preciosos...  
-No hace falta que lo digas...-observó Remus  
-Trasero manzana...  
-Yo se mirar...-Remus río  
-Te ama desesperadamente...  
-Que bueno...COMO?!?  
-Mas o menos...  
-Por eso me sonrió?  
-Porque le atraes inmesamente...  
-Tiene una foto tuya debajo de la almohada  
-Y te escribe poemas secretos...  
-La amo.  
-QUE?!  
-La amo. Es hermosa, me han dicho que es muy buena persona...No creen en el amor a primera vista?- mirando la cara atónita de sus amigos- Me ayudan?  
-Por supuesto!-gritó Sirius, feliz.  
-Lo vestimos a Peter de angelito, y hacemos que tire una flecha de amor a su corazón....  
-Deja de decir idioteces, por favor, ya escuché bastante con Trelawney.  
El día pasó raudo. La noche tambien. El tiempo pasaba como una fina seda....al martes le siguió el jueves (el miercoles se esfumó), el viernes fue un importante día para Remus:  
-Perdona, se te cayó esto.-Rebecca se dio vuelta. Era una chica tímida, pero en presencia de Remus se soltaba.  
-No es mío. ¿Como te llamas?-Se ponía colorada....  
-Remus Lupin, mucho gusto-Le tomó la mano y se la besó- ¿y tu?  
-Rebbeca Watson  
-Así que esto no es tuyo?-Le mostró un libro de "El Amor en Hogwarts: Historia de enredos amorosos entre profesores, alumnos, sirvientes, cocineros, cuadros, armaduras, y animales mágicos en el castillo de Hogwarts"  
-Mmmm...no- Rebbeca estaba un poco desilusionada.  
-Cierto, era obvio...tu no eres de leer esto. Tu eres inteligente...De quien será...a, ya se...ahí viene el dueño...  
Malfoy se acercaba, hablando con Snape y mirando fijamente el trasero de Rebecca...  
-Oh, preciosa, porqué no dejas a este perdedor canoso y vienes conmigo? Rebbeca se quedó callada. Sin duda era una chica tímida.  
-Déjala tranquila, idiota. No está conmigo, pero si quiere ir con alguien, lo decidirá ella y no tu.  
-Cálmate, Lupin. Esos ataques de furia no te harán bien. Otra mas y serás expulsado, me lo han contado por ahí...  
-Sin duda, estás celoso. Tu nunca harías eso por Snape...-Rebbeca habló y golpeó bajo. Sonó el timbre.  
-Muévanse- Filch vino, echándoles la escoba encima.

-Tengo que ir a clase, Remus, gracias.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-No, gracias a ti.-Dijo, con el libro en la mano, mirando embobado como se iba... Los Merodeadores lo atajaron justo.  
El Sol entró por entre las cortinas de las camas como agua en una fuente. Los Merodeadores se levantaron ese sábado impresionante, esperando disfrutar un excelente partido de Quidditch. El deporte por excelencia en el mundo de los magos. Escobas, bolas que derriban jugadores, aros, y todo por sobre 20 metros de altura.  
-Que lindo día para jugar Quidditch!  
-Apúrate James, el equipo ya debe haberse reunido.  
James tomó su Estrella Plateada y salió pitando del cuarto. En el Gran Salón, sólo había seis personas: Janine Shepard, Martin Doom, Debora Kitser, Joe Kingdom, Ronald Biggs y Tim Allister. Respectivamente, los tres Cazadores (se pasaban una pelota roja llamada Quaffle para tirarla a los aros, el Guardián que quidaba los aros propios del equipo, y por ultimo los Batidores, que golpeaban las Bludger, que derribaban jugadores, protegiendo a sus compañeros y molestando a los contrincantes).  
-James! Por fin! Estamos reunidos hace media hora!  
-Perdón, Martin, me quedé dormido...  
-Te perdono, sólo porque eres el mejor Buscador que conozco...ven, te explicaré las tácticas.  
Martin era un tipo flaco y alto, buen mozo. Era el capitán y estaba en cuarto año. El Gran Salón comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes presurosos por ver el partido. Luego de una hora, se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore, el Director de Hogwarts.  
-Alumnos, marchen hacia el campo!- Gritó con alegría. Era un viejísimo mago, venerable y bondadoso. Su barba plateada (al igual que su pelo) llegaba hasta sus rodillas.  
-Hubo un moviento de bancos y todo el colegio comenzó a ir hacia el campo de Quidditch. Los equipos ya estaban en los vestuarios.  
-Slytherin no es fácil, pero podemos hacerlo. Sólo trabajo en equipo.-habló Martin a sus compañeros, antes de salir al estadio.  
-Trabajo en equipo-repitieron los demás. Afuera se escuchó la voz de Sirius, el relator pago del colegio:  
-Y están saliendo los Slytherins! Mc Collin el Sucio, McNogan el Feo, Ally Simtear, la Caza-hombres, Goyle, o La Bestia Humana, como prefieran, el psicópata Niles, Finns Carapálida y Kellen Asesino!! Que equipo Dios!Aplausos para los siete del patíbulo!.- La profesora McGonagall lo vigilaba de cerca, pero decidió no regañarlo. Se escucharon los silbidos e insultos al relator por parte de los hinchas de Slyhterin dispersos por las tribunas.  
-Gracias, gracias! Ya se que soy lindo!  
-Tranquilo Black.  
-Si profesora. Y salen los hermosos, ágiles y espectaculares jugadores de Gryffindor!! Doom, Biggs, Kingdom, Allister, Kitser, Shepard y Potter. No me ignores, Jamsie, no seas tan modesto!. La profesora Hooch está saliendo con la caja de pelotas...los jugadores suben a las escobas y....COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!. Slytherin en posesión del Quaffle, McCollin le hace un quiebre a Doom, y ahora Shepard se la roba. Gryffindor se acerca a los postes. Buen amague de Shepard, la tiene Kitser yyyyy...........ANOTA!! 10 PARA GRYFFINDOR, CERO PARA SLYTHERIN!!.  
Peter y Remus festejaban allá atrás en las tribunas. Casualmente, Rebecca Watson estaba unos asientos mas abajo.  
-Piensas que el partido seguirá así, idiota? Equivocado, como Gryffindor que eres.-Malfoy había llegado para fastidiar, con Snape y Crabbe.  
-Llegó la Guardia Nacional, abran paso!! Lucius Malfoy, la Reina de los Condenados, con sus guarda-traseros Severus Snape y Guené Cgabbe...-Gritó Peter, con lo que Rebecca se volteó.  
-Cállate, pequeño idiota. No sabes de lo que hablas.-de repente sonrió y miró a Rebbeca-Ah!  
Esa rubia se está muriendo de ganas de tener una noche conmigo! Remus se hinchó de furia y no lo dudó un segundo. Le puso un izquierdazo en la mandíbula a Malfoy, que quedó temporariamente fuera de combate. Peter saltó sobre Snape, y le propinó un perfecto cross en el pómulo. Snape se incorporó y sacó la varita:  
-Hay disturbios en la grada nro seis, por favor, muchachos, calmados...-Se escuchó la voz de Sirius.-El Feo con el Quaffle, maldito, esto es un empate por ahora....  
-Desmaius!- Snape lanzó el hechizo contra Remus, quien se tiró ágilmente al piso, haciendo que le de a Crabbe, quien quedó desmayado.  
-Bien hecho Lunático! Ouch!- Malfoy se había incorporado y Peter sufrió las consecuencias. Remus tomó a Snape por las piernas y lo hizo caer. Acto seguido, aplicóle una llave al cuello y un puñetazo al estómago.  
-DONDE APRENDISTE ESO?!?!?-Gritó Peter, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la varita.  
-Mi padre era muggle!-Snape quedó aparentemente desmayado. Malfoy se apresuró a intentar golpear a Peter, pero éste lo dejó K.O con un cabezazo en la frente. Ahí estaban. Esos dos muchachos tranquilos, hechos dos furias. Sin nada que envidiarle a los mejores luchadores de la WWF y mas poderosos que Batman y Robin junto a los Hombres X y Mike Tyson. Parecía mas altos, majestuosos superhéroes. Pero la batalla no había terminado. Snape se incorporó y levantó la varita.  
-Peter cuidado!-Pero era tarde. Snape ya había gritado, y Peter salió disparado hacia la parte baja de las gradas, golpeando contra Lily Evans y Rebbeca Watson, quienes frenaron la caída de Peter, pero cayeron de la tribuna.  
-TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA EN LA TRIBUNA SEIS!! DOS ALUMNAS CAYENDO!!-Sirius gritó desesperado  
-REBBECA NO!!-Remus utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para saltar y tomar la mano de su amada. Pero la fuerza de la caída era demasiada, y lo hizó caer a él también. Se tomó de la cornisa.  
-Vas a tener que trepar por encima mío!! Rebbeca comenzó a trepar. Ya a salvo en la tribuna, pidió ayuda para levantar al sangrante Remus.  
"Ya está" pensó Lily. "Ya nadie me puede salvar". Estaba triste. No sentía miedo, porque era una persona fuerte, valiente. Pero sentía tristeza. A pesar de la eufórica caída, y el choque con Peter, tenía la cabeza correcta para sentirse triste. La vida se le iba por nada. Un accidente tonto iba a terminar con una joven de quince años. Ella no quería morir. "Ya está". Estaba próxima al tierno pasto del campo de juego. "Es un lindo lugar para morir". Se había formado un silencio absoluto. No sabía si era dentro de su cabeza, o en la realidad. El volumen de la vida se había apagado. Tenía ganas de llorar. Pero un zumbido le empezó a llenar los oídos. Miró hacia donde escuchába el sonido y vio una persona en una escoba, raudo hacia ella. Era James.  
Soberbio volador, y con agilidad utópica tomó a la pelirroja antes que diera con el suelo. Comenzó a subirla hacia su tribuna. Lily volvió en si, vio la cara de su salvador y se dio cuenta de que ese silencio era real. Todos y cada uno de los presentes miraba a la pareja subir en la escoba voladora.  
-Me salvaste-Todo había terminado tan rápido como empezó.  
-Fue lo correcto.  
-Cómo me viste? Estabas en lo alto...  
-De hecho, vi la Snitch, bajé rapido para agarrarla y te vi a ti atravesar su camino... Gracias a ello llegué. 

-Gracias...eh? Que es eso?-en la revuelta cabellera pelirroja, algo se movió. Hubo un destello dorado, y luego salió la Snitch. James la tomó extrañado.  
-Ganamos- dijeron ambos. No entendían nada. El púbilico tampoco. Todos estaban mortalmente confusos y silenciosos. Hasta que un valeroso alumno comeznó a aplaudir. Se le unieron todos los demás, salvo los Slytherins, que estaban atónitos.  
James, olvidado de bajar Lily, había comenzado un recorrido frenético de festejo por sobre las gradas, aterrizando en la seis, dejando a Lily con Jane (quien estaba abrazada con un chico de Hufflepuff), y mirando extrañado a sus amigos. Remus sangraba, atendido por Rebbeca Watson. En cambio, Peter estaba inconsciente. Remus señaló con el pulgar, hacia atrás. Crabbe y Snape estaba llevando a Malfoy, quien estaba verdaderamente lastimado.  
-Y GRYFFINDOR GANA 160 A 10 !!!QUE FINAL, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!!!HUBO DE TO- pero la profesora McGonagall le quitó el megáfono mágico y gritó, haciendo que todo el colegio se sobresaltara.  
-LUPIN, PETTIGREW, WATSON, MALFOY, SNAPE, CRABBE, POTTER Y EVANS!!! TODOS ME ESPERAN A LA SALIDA!!! Sirius tomó el megáfono del piso. -Chicos, tienen un problema...


	5. Castigos, hidromiel y tristezas

**Castigos, hidromiel y tristezas.**

-Este hecho escapa totalmente a mi autoridad, por lo tanto iremos a ver al profesor Dumbledore.- Nunca, en décadas y décadas, nadie, habría visto a la profesora McGonagall tan enojada. Sus labios estaban tensos a mas no poder, su expresión sombría y sus pasos sonaban fuertes por el corredor. Entraron a su oficina, donde ya estaba el director ahí.

-Denme motivos, por los cuales no debería expulsarlos de Hogwarts en este instante-dijo Albus Dumbledore con la decepción impregnada en cada palabra.-Potter?

-Yo estaba jugando el partido, señor, cuando vi la Snitch y a unos metros vi a Lily cayendo. 

-Y la salvaste. Bien hecho-Dumbledore sonrió- 50 puntos para Gryffindor. Puedes irte. Lily tu también, ve a la enfermería. A quien le toca ahora?, Lupin?

-Verá profesor nosotros...-contó con los dedos- seis, verá, nos vimos envueltos en una pelea, porque Malfoy estaba molestando a Rebbeca y yo la defendí. Y vio como terminan esas cosas...la cuestión es que en cierto momento de la pelea Snape le arrojó un hechizo a Peter, quien salió volando y dio contra Rebbeca y Lily, quienes cayeron, pero yo tomé la mano de Rebbeca...y...eso es todo...

-Bueno, muchachos, voy comunicarles que no serán expulsados. Rebbeca, ve a la enfermería. Pero ambas casas, tanto Slytherin como Gryffindor, perderán doscientos puntos. Vayan a la enfermería, y sean concientes, de que si veo uno solo de esos enfrentamientos Gryffindor-Slytherin les advierto que serán expulsados definitivamente. Váyanse.- Dumbledore habló con simpleza y tranquilidad (y hasta adoptó un tono amistoso), pero su cara estaba tan decepcionada, que se le notaba en cada arruga. Suspiró hondo.-Váyanse.

Los seis pugilistas salieron en fila con la cabeza gacha. Remus sabía que no había sido tan malo. Había varios motivos por los que podrían estar hasta felices. Gryffindor había ganado el partido, eso quería decir que había ganado 50 puntos. Con los ganados por él y, sólo habían perdido cincuenta puntos. Por otro lado, su cara sangraba mucho, y la pandilla de Malfoy había recibido una buena tunda y seguro que quería esperar bastante tiempo hasta recibir otra. Ya estaban llegando a la enfermería. Rebbeca parecía triste, y sólo cuando cambió el recorrido de su mirada, Remus vio que los Slytherins no estaban. Adelante y lejos, distinguió una silueta alta, y al lado, tomándole la mano, una mas pequeña, con el pelo rojo. Sonrió, y le susurró a Peter:

-Colagusano, podrías adelantarte? Es que yo...-señaló a Rebbeca.

-No digas mas, mamá. Ya me voy, pero recuerda darle de comer a papá, y sacar a pasear al Gryndylow...-Peter se alejó saltando y Remus se acercó a Rebbeca, que caminaba atrás. 

-Y a ese que le pasó?-dijo Rebbeca, soltando una sonrisa.

-Le afectaron los golpes. Estás bien?

-Si si, yo... yo estoy bien. Y tu?

-No podría estar mejor. No no, espera -le tomó la mano a Rebbeca- Ahora si: no podría estar mejor. Me acompañas a la enfermería? Tengo una leve picazón en la nariz. -Su nariz y el resto de la cara que está abajo de ella estaba bañada en sangre. Rebbeca río y juntos fueron a ver a la señora Pomfrey.

Sirius salió de la cabina, preguntándose que había pasado allá abajo, y cual sería el castigo de sus amigos. Estaba muy feliz por ganar el partido, lástima que el héroe de éste había sido llevado furtivamente. Caminaba sólo por la explanada, hacia el castillo, y su felicidad se esfumó por completo cuando contempló a Jane Holmes, besándose en el pasto de la tarde, bajo un árbol, con un chico de Hufflepuff. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, sus piernas comenzaron a dejar de caminar, y sus manos a pasarse por su cabello frenéticamente. "No puede ser", susurraba, mientras sus pasos se desviaban hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Se internó en lo mas profundo, y no volvió hacia el castillo.

-Estás bien? - le preguntó James a Lily, viendo su expresión 

-Perfectamente- no quería hablar con ese idiota en ese mismo momento- Pero...-después de todo, él le había salvado la vida-gracias. 

-Por nada! Es una situación en donde se supone que tenemos que volvernos amigos, porque- 

-Porque pasan esas cosas que jamás se olvidan...- lo interrumpió Lily

-Eso es lo que iba a decir.- dijo James, extrañado. Siguió un silencio de lo mas incómodo. 

-Bueno...-llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería-aquí te dejo, Lily. Nos vemos. Todavía tenemos que hacer el trabajo de Defensa!

-Cierto! Todavía hay tiempo. Nos vemos.-Lily entró, y, cuando James ya se había ido, esbozó una sonrisa.

Rebbeca y Remus caminaban de la mano hacia la enfermería. Al llegar a la puerta, Remus la dejó pasar y vieron a Lily durmiendo en una cama y a Peter, siendo atendido por Madam Pomfrey .

-Verá, profesor Dumbledore, mi hermana es la primera mujer en llegar a ser Ministro de la Magia, así que no me diga donde tengo que ir, ni que tengo que hacer, porque mi hermana le va a pegar, y cuando mi hermana pega, no hay quien se salve! Porque...-Peter siguió con su perorata, mientras la Madam Pomfrey iba por una poción para dormir. En la puerta encontró a Remus y a Rebbeca.

-Dios mío! Lupin ven aquí rápido!, tu espérame unos minutos Watson...-mientras llevaba a Remus por entre las camas, le decía.-pero que han hecho para quedar así!, has perdido bastante sangre, pero no es nada grave, en cambio creo que el señor Pettigrew se quedará todo el día aquí...Ven Watson, recuéstate...

-A mi no me pasó nada, señora Pomfrey.

-No importa, no importa, te quedarás un rato aquí.

Pasaron un día agradable, charlando, riéndose. A la tarde se despertó Lily, que se levantó rápido, saludó, y salió volando para la torre de Gryffindor, y a la hora de la cena salieron ellos. Llegaron al Gran Salón, Rebbeca fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw y Remus a la de Gryffindor. Fue recibido con aplausos y vítores. Se sentó al lado de James:

-Donde está Canuto?

-No se, no lo he visto en todo el día...

Al lado, Jane charlaba en voz baja con Lily.

-En que andan estas dos?

-Cosas de mujeres...nunca las vamos a entender...

Jane parecía muy emocionada, mientras Lily escuchaba poniendo mucha atención.

Los muchachos suspiraron y volvieron a sus papas al horno. 

Sirius miraba el cielo con tristeza. 

-No puede ser...no puede ser...no puede ser...

-Basta! me cansé de escuchar esa frase desde hace 8 horas. Basta!-Sirius miró para ver quien le había dirigido la palabra. Quedó impresionado al ver una criatura con patas cortas, mucha barba, de mas o menos un metro de alto, voz gruñona y una jarra en la mano.

-Que? Tengo un basílico en la cara? Ven aquí, tómate unas copas! Estás con Wofie, ven y diviértete!-le gritó, agitando su jarra. Mientras caminaban, Sirius preguntó:

-Y que es Wofie, exactamente?-

-Un _holsow, _por supuesto!

-Y que es un _holsow por supuesto_?

-En que año estás muchacho?-le dijo serio el enano

-Quinto, señor.

-No parece- Wolfie sonrió_. _

Caminaron, hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva en la tierra. Era la morada del hombrecito, quien ya estaba sirviendo hidromiel con especias en unas jarras medio litro cada una.

-Bebámos y hablemos! Porque estás aquí?

Sirius contó todo lo que había pasado en el día. Cuando terminó, ya habían tomado varios litros de hidromiel, sus caras estaban rojas y su risa fácil.

-Pero tú que sientes?-dijo Wolfie entre carcajadas.

-La amo.-comenzó a reírse y repitió-la amo.

-Pero que esperas, maldición! Que tontos que son los humanos, jaja, es que...esto...

-Cierto! que he estado esperando...jaja...-suspiró y dijo- pero ya está con ese idiota de Hufflepuff.

-Yo digo...jeje..."Los que nos quieren, sean bienvenidos, y los que no...que alguien cambie sus corazones". Ve a buscarla, y deja a este pobre perdedor...jaja...- El hombrecito no podía parar de reírse...tomó la botella y sirvió mas, sin darle a la jarra.

-Tienes razón!-tomó un trago largo de su jarra- no la puedo dejar ir! Gracias! Me llevo la botella! jeje....para el camino!-su rostro estaba colorado, y no podía respirar de tantas carcajadas.

-Adiós! y vuelve de vez en cuando! Y trae a una amiga, jeje!!

-Adiós!- Sirius salió de la cueva haciando eses, hipando. Tardó varias horas en salir del Bosque Prohibido, y sus ojos pudieron contemplar una espléndida noche estrellada. La botella ya estaba vacía. Entró en el castillo, y vio como el gran reloj que había en la pared (que empezó a dividirse en dos) le indicaba que eran mas de la una de la madrugada. Caminó, vagando por el castillo, apenas conciente de que si era atrapado sería duramente castigado. Llegó hasta un retrato, que parecía el de la Dama Gorda. Pero no podía recordar la contraseña. Dio media vuelta, y, sin una pizca de preocupación, comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado. Escuchó voces. Eran las voces de Remus y James. 

-Donde estará? No puede estar afuera del castillo...

"Estoy alucinando" pensó, ya que no veía a nadie a su alrededor. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta, mientras las voces iban en sentido contrario, alejándose. Pasó por un cuadro de una torta de merengues y recordó...Luego de un rato de divagar, encontró a la Dama Gorda, y gritó:

-MERENGUE!

De repente, vio como la Dama Gorda sacaba un cuchillo y le decía:

-_No vuelvas a hacer eso. Jamás._

Asustado, y convencido de que no era una alucinación provocada por el alcohol (que sí lo era, de hecho, la Dama Gorda le abrió y volvió a dormirse).

Comenzó a subir las escaleras de caracol. Subió, subió... entró a la puerta que decía "Quinto año" y sorprendido vio que las letras eran rosas. Pensó que era una alucinación provocada por el alcohol (que no lo era esta vez) fue a su cama e inmediatamente comenzó a dormir. 

El Sol entró por las ventanas de cortinas blancas e iluminó la cara de Sirius. No sólo la cara, si no también la botella que tenía en la mano, las cortinas de terciopelo rosa y a Jane Holmes durmiendo a su lado. Ella se incorporó, y se dirigió al baño, sin ver a Sirius, quien dormía sonriente. Luego de unos minutos, Jane volvió a su lecho, se recostó, y volteó su rostro, que quedó a un dedo de distancia del rostro de Sirius. Su rostro pareció relajado, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que alguien que no era su oso de peluche estaba durmiendo al lado suyo. Abrió grandes los ojos, saltó de la cama, pegando un grito:

-SIRIUS BLACK!!!

-Soy yo...señorita...cual es su nombre?-dijo, despertando a medias.

_-Que demonios haces aquí?!-_ dijo con una voz sutil que se parecía mas a una manada de toros furiosos que a su propia voz.

-Eh! Que haces _tu_ aquí? Éste es el cuerto de los...- contempló a las chicas de Gryffindor, despeinadas y en camisón, que había alrededor.- Por las barbas de Merlín...-miró su botella-...no...miren, lo puedo explicar...eh...ayer me emborraché...aquí está la botella...y me equivoqué de cuarto...eh...no me creen no? Mira...eh...

-Vete ahora Black, antes de que te mate...

-Si si, ya me voy...me puedo llevar las sábanas de recuerdo?- Jane amagó a darle un puñetazo- Bueno, bueno, está bien, ya me voy.-Sirius salió con la cabeza gacha, volviendo a recordar la imagen que había visto ayer a la tarde..

-Canuto! Aquí estás! Donde te habías metido?! 

-No importa chicos...es que...

Les contó todo lo que le había pasado a partir del final del partido.

-Y bueno...hoy me levanto y veo que estoy en el cuarto de las chicas, que dormí con Jane Holmes, y que creo que es una situación sin arreglo.

-No te preocupes, Sirius, ya se va a olvidar...

-Si Sirius, alégrate. Vamos a buscar a Peter, que está en la enfermería! Ya debe estar mejor...

-Si vamos...-dijo Sirius con desgano.

En la puerta de la enfermería se cruzaron con el mismo Peter, que salía.

-Colagusano! Como estás?

-Mejor, mejor. Todavía me duele un poco la mandíbula...pero ya está curando.

-Bien!

-Que paliza les dimos a esos idiotas, eh, Remus!?

-La verdad, debo decir que si-tenía entablillada la nariz- hagamos algo para festejarlo.

-Ahora no, Lunático. Estoy cansado...vamos a la torre-Sirius tenía los ánimos por el piso.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos...

Pasaron el resto del día en la sala común, tirados sin hacer nada, de vez en cuando durmiendo una siesta corta y ocasional.

-Me estoy aburriendo demasiado. Ya vengo.-dijo Peter, quien salió corriendo de la sala común. Lo vieron abrir el retrato e irse.

-Que va a hacer?-preguntó James

-No lo se...-dijo Remus

Escucharon un estruendo, una risa, y luego el inconfundible grito de guerra de Filch:

-MALDITO IMBERBE INFELIZ!!! ME LAS PAGARÁS!!!

De repente, se abrió el retrato y entró Peter sudando y riéndose, agitado.

-Bueno...a Filch le va a costar despegar sus escobas del techo, reparar la estatua de Grumwulf el ogro y limpiar el piso del aceite...

Los Merodeadores soltaron una carcajada, salvo Sirius, quien seguía pensativo.

-Me voy a la cama-soltó, y salió con paso apurado. James se paró para seguirlo, pero Remus lo detuvo con la mano:

-Déjalo, necesita estar solo.

La noche llegó rápida, y con ella el sueño y la desilusión de tener que aguantar toda una semana mas de clases.

Fueron los tres a su cuarto. Sirius ya se había dormido. Se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y, sin mas, cayeron dormidos.

Se despertaron con muy pocas ganas.Ya vestidos, bajaron la escalera de caracol, rumbo al desayuno. Ahí estaba Sirius, con unas ojeras enormes, y una expresión de no haber dormido ni un minuto.

Dumbledore se puso de pie, golpeó su copa y habló:

-Queridos alumnos! Les aviso que mañana es Halloween, y, como es costumbre, haremos un baile en honor a nuestros queridos fantasmas, que habitan en este castillo desde hace mas de cien años algunos, y menos de cuarenta otros. Sólo los alumnos de cuarto para arriba pueden concurrir, túnica de gala obligatoria, ya saben...bah, sigan hablando...-Dumbledore se sentó sonriendo, al ver que el cuchicheo de los alumnos había comenzado y no iba a terminar.

-Genial! El baile! me había olvidado...- dijo James, pero de repente se puso pálido. Nadie lo notó.

-Bueno, tendremos que conseguir parejas...a Lunático no le va a costar mucho...

Remus sonrió con complicidad. Colagusano estaba bastante deprimido, porque nunca conseguía pareja, pero a Sirius se le iluminó la cara. Se paró y gritó con vos de estruendo, por encima de las cabezas:

-Catherine, quieres ir conmigo al baile?!?!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Catherine aceptó vehementemente. 

-Si....si...le va a gustar...eheh....no, no me hagas nada...no por favor...-empezó a murmurar, protegiéndose de un ser imaginario. 

-Bueno, el también tiene pareja...-dijo Peter con desgano.- Con quien piensas ir, Corna...-Peter lo miró fijamente. Vio que la mirada de su amigo se dirigía directamente hacia Lily Evans.-Ou...será difícil...

Pero en cuanto Lily notó que James la observaba (hasta se podría decir con anhelo), se ruborizó, del color de una rosa roja, pero infinitamente mas bella. A James se le cayeron los cubiertos al ver que la muchacha le devolvía la mirada.

-James, que haces?-preguntó Remus.

-Eh...?-contestó James, recordándole a Remus a un niño de 6 años mas que a su amigo.

De repente (y nadie supo como), se acercó a Peter una chica con pelo negro muy oscuro, de su misma altura y bastante linda, y le dijo, con voz sexy:

-Peter...querrías venir al baile conmigo?

Peter se quedó estupefacto. Las palabras no le salían de la boca, pestañeaba mas de lo común.

-Tomo eso como un si...-dijo en un susurro la chica, y se fue.

Peter no habló en todo el día. Las clases transcurrieron sin tropiezos, salvo que Corrs les quitara 20 puntos por quemar el suelo (las causas se atribuyeron totalmente a las acciones de Colagusano). Pasaron la tarde un poco trabajando y otro poco riendo y molestando. Luego, a medianoche, subieron a la torre de Astronomía para recibir una clase que hubiera sido sumamente interesante si no se hubieran estado durmiendo parados. 

Remus miró el cielo, y de acuerdo a sus notas y la mirada de sus dos amigos, Sirius y James, (que sin duda eran mas inteligentes que él) que el miércoles habría luna llena. Esto hizo que su rostro se crispara, y sus ojos pestañearan con incredulidad.

Hace años, cuando él era pequeño, un licántropo lo había mordido. Esto quería decir que una vez por mes se convertía inevitablemente en un lobo adulto, peligroso para la comunidad, su familia, sus amigos...Esto lo mantuvo recluido de la gente durante mucho tiempo. Nunca pensó seriamente en que podía entrar a Hogwarts. Pero Dumbledore lo ayudó. Plantó un Sauce Boxeador (un sauce que golpeaba furiosamente a quien se le acercaba) y debajo construyó un túnel que lo llevaba directamente a Hogsmeade, mas exactamente a la Casa de los Gritos, una casa abandonada que había recibido su nombre por los violentos sonidos que emitía un Remus convertido y violento. La gente del pueblo empezó a decir que fantasmas sanguinarios la ocupaban. Dumbledore les daba la razón, y así, todo quedó oculto de la verdad, y el consiguió amigos como cualquier chico común...

Pero tenía miedo. tenía miedo de que sus amigos descubrieran lo que era y lo abandonaran. Pero lo descubireron. Pero su reacción no fue como Remus lo imaginó. Sus amigos arriesgaron su propia libertad, matrícula escolar, y mas importante, sus vidas, para hacer que sus metamorfosis sean de los momentos mas felices de su existencia, tanto con forma de lobo como con forma de humano. Se convirtieron en animagos.

Remus hizo una expresión nostálgica, y volvió unos años atrás, mientras miraba las estrellas:

Estaban en segundo, ya era fin de curso y las noticias no eran felices, pero si prometedoras. Sirius llegaba con varios libros bajo el brazo, expresión de no haber dormido hace días y paso rápido hacia la sala común. Los Merodeadores fueron al cuarto, y Sirius comenzó:

-Muchachos. Los últimos tres días que he pasado encerrado en la biblioteca, me enteré de lo que estamos a punto de comenzar. Antes de hablar, quiero que hagan promesa de que ninguno de nosotros tres (Remus quedas excluido de esta promesa) se echará atrás al saber a lo que nos enfrentamos.-dijo, mirando a James y a Peter elocuentemente, con unas ojeras enormes- Obviamente, si alguno se quiere echar atrás, nadie se lo va a impedir. -observó. Los tres, con sendas manos derechas en el corazón y mirada decidida, prometieron, como quien jura a la patria, como quien jura no renunciar a sus principios e ideas solo por comodidad.

-Esto es complicado. Es peligroso. El proceso se extiende dos años: dos pociones por año (los ingredientes son muy dificiles de conseguir) y varios encantamientos, de peligro mortal. Ahora bien, es muy importante las distribución del tiempo. En estas vacaciones, cada uno tendrá, como obligación (y aquí entras si quieres, Remus), conseguir los siguientes componentes para las pociones...

El proceso pasó por la mente de Remus como quien recuerda el nacimiento de un hijo o su casamiento. Sus amigos se arriesgaron por el. Finalmente, en las vacaciones, antes de empezar quinto año, se juntaron James, Sirius y Peter, para concluir la ultima etapa de la transformación. Por suerte, toda salió bien: James se convertía en un espléndido ciervo, alto e imponente, a voluntad. Sirius pronunciaba las palabras y era un enorme perro negro (con el tamaño de un oso joven). Peter, quien era el que tuvo mas dificultades para poder terminar el proceso, y quien estuvo en peligro varias veces, se convertía en una rata, ya que la transformación era mas fácil (pero no menos peligrosa) y requería menos energía.

Los animales elegidos tenían una función previamente asignada. James y Sirius se convertían en animales grandes, para poder contener a Remus si se descontrolaba (no era conciente, a veces, de lo que hacía) y Peter se ocuparía de apretar el nudo del Sauce para poder atravesar el tunel.

Y así comenzaron sus aventuras.

Él y sus tres amigos ya conocían todo el interior del castillo de Hogwarts, mas que nadie. Conocían todos y cada uno de los pasadizos secretos y a donde llevaban (siempre que fuera dentro del castillo). Cada perfil psicológico de cada uno de los retratos, todos los fantasmas, los cuartos de todos los profesores. Sabían todas las contraseñas para entrar en cada sala común, conocían la entrada a las cocinas...Básicamente: Todo.

Pero los terrenos eran un enigma para ellos. Habían vagado, por lo menos, mas de 20 veces por el bosque prohibido. Pero nunca el tiempo que querían, ni con mucha seguridad. Ahora los extensos campos, el Bosque Prohibido, Hogsmeade, todo era una especie de parque de diversiones privado. Y, como decía Remus, iban subirse a todas las montañas rusas.

Una vez por mes, Madam Pomfrey sacaba furtivamente a Remus del castillo y lo llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos, por el pazadizo, para que pudiera convertirse. Una vez por mes (y a veces también mas), James Potter, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black, salían furtivamente del castillo, bajo la capa invisible de James, Peter se transformaba en rata, apretaba el nudo del árbol y dejaba lugar al perro y al ciervo, para que pasar. Sus amigos lo acompañaban con forma de animales, porque se volvía mas dócil al estar con ellos, y los licántropos sólo son peligrosos para los humanos. Salían de la Casa de los Gritos, recorrían Hogsmeade, se internaban en el Bosque Prohibido. Descubireron tantas cosas sobre las inmediaciones del castillo, que, acopladas con las anteriores ya sabidas, les permitieron trazar un mapa completo sobre Hogwarts. El Mapa del Merodeador. El Mapa mostraba cada entrada secreta y puerta oculta del castillo, pero tambien representaba, con un puntito negro y su nombre encima, a cada persona cercana al portador de turno (muchos metros a la redonda). Y así, Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta salían a descubrir cada vez mas del colegio. Mas que nadie. 

Remus volvió al presente cuando la profesora los hizo retirarse. Así que el miércoles habría luna llena. Trató de no pensar en eso. Se llenó la cabeza con los pensamientos alegres de alguien que va a ir a un espectacular baile con alguien como Rebbeca Watson.

Terminó la clase. Los alumnos bajaron de la torre, con rumbo a sus respectivas salas comunes. Los Merodeadores se detuvieron un segundo, esperaron a que todos se fueran a dormir, y, sacando pergaminos viejos, (mapas de los terrenos de Hogwarts, en realidad), comenzaron a planear la aventura del miércoles.

Sirius recordó de pronto a Wolfie, pero descartó la idea cayendo en la cuenta de que si Remus veía a Wolfie se lo comería en menos de lo que se podía decir "_holsow_".

-Podemos ir al Bosque Prohibido. Oí que los duendes estaban causándole problemas a Hagrid en el Claro del Norte. 

-A mi me parece bien-dijo James

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en darle una mano a Hagrid. Se levantaron, y rumbo al cuarto de los chicos, desaparecieron en las sombras de la escalera caracol.


	6. Declaraciones, parejas y golpes de un dí...

Declaraciones, parejas y golpes de un día con expectativas

El Gran salón estaba sumido en un bullicio sin igual. El baile de Halloween era el único tema de conversación. La respuesta a cualquier pregunta era "¿Ya tienes pareja?" o "no importa, hoy es el baile".

Nadie comía, todos hablaban. Algunos de los más osados hablaban y comían simultáneamente, sin éxito.

Pero esta histeria excluía a los Merodeadores. Cada uno miraba su avena y meditaba sobre la noche, pero sin comentar nada. Hasta que en cierto momento los cuatro pusieron las misma cara de asco, y extrajeron sendos rollos de pergamino de su boca.

-Bienvenidos al club!-dijo Peter. Eso ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre desagradable.

James miro su pergamino. - Es para ti Canuto...-los tres lo imitaron, leyendo el destinatario de tan extraña carta.

-Y este para Peter- contestó Sirius.

-Y este para Remus- dijo Colagusano.

-Y este para James- dijo el muchacho.

En el mismo momento, todos intercambiaron sus cartas perplejos.

-Quien quiere empezar?- dijo Remus, quien había leído sonriente su carta.

-La mía es de Wolfie -soltó Sirius - me desea suerte para hoy.

-Peter?

-Es anónimo. "Encontrémonos en las puertas del Gran Salón. Supongo que me recuerdas, bombón. Te espero lindo!"- Peter se ruborizó.

-James?

-Tu primero, Lunático.

-Está bien. Es de Rebbeca. Se quiere encontrar conmigo- Se calló un momento, mirando el reloj y la mesa de Ravenclaw alternativamente. Y cuando Rebbeca se puso de pie...-Ahora. Ya vengo.-Y salió corriendo al encuentro de la rubia.

-Hola Remus-saludó Rebbeca.

-Hola-y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla, le dijo, sonriendo-Peter recibió tu carta.

-Peter?-Luego comprendió.-Oh...me equivoqué de plato...

-No importa, últimamente pasa eso-hubo un minuto de titubeos de Remus y silencio de Rebecca, y el muchacho habló-La cuestión es....-tragó saliva- que me gustas mucho...y si no tienes pareja y quieres venir al baile conmigo....-dijo, haciendo ademanes con las manos.

Rebbeca sonrió tímidamente y le contestó.

-Si, claro que quiero

-Te parece encontrarnos en el Gran Salón a las ocho?

-Perfecto-Y volvió a la mesa de Ravenclaw , saludándolo con la mano.

Remus, inmensamente feliz y ya sentado terminando los huevos, le dijo a James:

-Cornamenta? Y que hay con tu carta?

James sonrió socarronamente:

-Es de una anónima que dice que es capaz de matar por mi. Mi pareja corre peligro.-Los cuatro rieron-Y con respecto a la tuya Remus...

-Es lo mas tierno de Hogwarts, indirecta muy directa a la boca de Peter...muy romántico.

-Cállate Sirius. Vas con Catherine no?-le pregunto Remus

-Si- de repente entornó los ojos, y empezó a reír como un demente, y luego, como ya habían visto varias veces sus amigos, se redujo a gemir y murmurar cosas inentendibles. Pronto volvió a la normalidad.- Y Peter con esa morocha sexy y misteriosa.

Peter se sonrojó inevitablemente y para cambiar de tema preguntó:

-Y tú James? James?-miró el asiento de su amigo y vio que estaba vacío. Movido por la suspicacia siempre ausente en él, miró el asiento de Lily Evans. Vio que leía un pergamino y de repente, se levantaba de la mesa, e iba con paso seguro a las puertas del Gran Salón. Apartó la vista de la muchacha y, sonriendo por un momento, y sin decirle nada a sus amigos, volvió a su avena.

No podía creerlo. Hace unos días había dicho que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Y hoy venía a invitarla al baile. Pensaba, había una fila interminable de chicas que darían cualquier cosa por él, y si lo tuvieran, se dejarían hacer cualquier cosa. Pero ella no. Él la había invitado a ella, sabiendo que era una chica difícil y decente, quien lo insultaba y trataba (de manera agresiva, a decir verdad) de hacerle ver que tenía que cambiar. Por algo sería. No querría sólo besar y tocar, si la había invitado a ella. Pero se iba a dejar rogar. Le iba a enseñar que las dignas no eran tontas.

Salió del Gran Salón y se encontró con una fría y gris mañana. Martes monótonos. James estaba en la puerta.

-Hola-dijo ella

-Hola-contestó. Estaba pálido. Los minutos pasaban. Él estaba pensando las palabras adecuadas, ella deseando oírlas. 

Finalmente, y luego de ademanes y balbuceos, soltó.

-Sé que piensas que soy un tonto y un engreído. Y un soberbio- se ve que por lo menos la escuchaba, pensó ella- Pero...habría una remota, minúscula, pequeñísima posibilidad, de que seas mi pareja hoy?.

Lily se quedó perpleja, porque lo había hecho bastante bien el muchacho.

-Muy remotas, si, pero alguna hay. Lo voy a pensar.-Y se fue.

El último pensamiento de James, antes de perderse en la fantasía pelirroja, fue que los mortales no se involucraban con diosas y al mismo tiempo terminaban bien. Al escuchar el timbre, con paso ciego, comenzó a moverse.

-Donde estará James?- le preguntó Peter a Remus, en susurros. En breves episodios, mientras todos trabajaban con los dientes de las Flores X, Peter le había relatado lo de Lily.

-Ni idea- contestó Remus y siguiendo el instinto romántico de su amigo, que siempre había estado escondido, miró a Lily y moviendo los labios, le dijo:

-Donde está James?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Parecía distraída y a la vez preocupada.

James llegó agitado al aula. Miró por la ventana y vio que la profesora estaba de espaldas a ella. Llegaba media hora tarde.  No había manera de entrar sin hacer ruido. Volvió a la puerta y vio una planta bastante grande. Parecía amigable. James se acercó, y la acarició. La despertó. Y lentamente, le abrió la boca. Como las boas, las Mensui abrían su boca en proporciones enormes, pudiendo comerse, en el caso de la planta, dos hombres enteros.  Lentamente, James se metió adentro de la planta, justo cuando la profesora, efectuó el hechizo convocador sobre ella. El plan iba bien. 

Se sentía raro. Era como una cueva especialmente húmeda. Sentía que se deslizaba flotando sobre el piso de piedra, y escuchaba a Sprout hablar: "Vean las enormes proporciones de la boca de esta magnifica planta...". Abrió la boca del animal y ahí salió él, gritando: 

-Ahhhh!!! Profesora, gracias por salvarme, pensé que me iba a tragar! Ya sentía la deglución...estoy lleno de saliva, gracias profesora.

-De nada Potter.-La profesora miraba suspicaz, pero se quedó callada.

Todo transcurrió tranquilamente. Botánica dio paso a Historia de la Magia con una pila inusual de tarea. Los Merodeadores eran la perfecta representación de la vagancia. Como un cuadro de Da Vinci, cada uno tirado en su banco, sin ni si quiera un pergamino en la superficie. Llegó un punto en que Sirius Black fue el único alumno conciente de la revolucion de holsows de la que hablaba Binns, o sea, despierto. El tiempo pasó, y Sirius pasó la clase tomando notas y haciendo preguntas. Sonó el timbre, todos despertaron sin hablar, y salieron.

Mientras duraba el tumulto, Lily se acercó a James, quien todavía dormía. Iba a hacerlo con estilo.

Se inclinó hacia el oído del muchacho, y en el susurro mas sexy le dijo:

-James?

-Que pasa preciosa?-contestó el muchacho, sin abrir los ojos.

-No vayas tan rápido Potter.

-Yo estoy aquí...me encantan esos besos, ahh...

-POTTER??

-Podemos repetirlo mañana?

Lily descargó un golpe en el estómago del chico, a quien le costó varios minutos recuperar la respiración.

-PORQUE ME PEGAS!?!?

-ESTABAS DICIENDO ESTUPIDECES!

-QUE?!? ESTABA DURMIENDO!!  
-Oh...idiota. Igual este...episodio ridículo, no me hace cambiar de opinión. Iré contigo al baile. 

-En serio? Excelente!-Se inclinó para abrazarla, pero Lily puso manos a la obra.

-Bueno, James, me tengo que ir. Suerte.

-Todavía tenemos que hacer lo de Defensa!-le recordó James sin darse vuelta.

-Cierto. Ya nos reuniremos...-Y se fue, altanera como siempre, con Jane a su derecha.

-Es hermosa.-dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

Mientras los Merodeadores se dirigían al aula de Defensa.

  "Así que Wolfie era un revolucionario. Quien lo hubiera imaginado!, pensó Sirius, un poco alejado de sus amigos. La clase de Binns había sido instructiva por una vez en la vida. El muchacho se enteró de que Wolfie había comandado un ejército de holsows en una revolución, combatido en guerras y Sirius reflexionó la última frase del profesor: "Actualmente, el paradero del general Wolfgang es desconocido, pero aún se continúa su búsqueda..." Sonrió. "Ja! El enano causa mas problemas que nosotros! Y esta aquí! Y no lo encontraron!.

Jane y Lily iban camino al aula de Defensa. Las dos tenían pareja (la primera muy contrariada de que Potter sea la pareja de Lily). Jane no paraba de hablar de William (su nuevo novio), y los oídos de Lily no paraban de sangrar. 

-Es capitán de Quidditch, es el guardián. Es hermoso. Es de padres muggles, y en las vacaciones va al gimnasio, un lugar donde-

-Ya se lo que es-interrumpió Lily.

-Y tiene unos músculos, es tan lindo

-....mm...-Desde siempre a Lily, William le pareció un tonto.-Jane, no te parece todo un poco apresurado...digo, lo conociste en el partido...

-Puede ser...pero no-dijo rotundamente-con él nada parece apresurado, siento que...siento que me gustó toda la vida.

-Sin ofender, pero, no lo veo muy diferente a Sirius Black...también es bastante arrogante, prefecto y todo...

-Tienes algo en contra de William?

-Sólo mi simpatía

-Porqué?

-No se...tal vez estoy celosa

-No lo creo, no eres así

-Entonces no se-dijo Lily, cortante

-Bueno, espero que te empiece a caer bien, porque en realidad me gusta mucho

-Y a ti porqué no te gusta James? En serio cambió y tu no lo quieres ver.

-Mentira, sigue siendo el mismo idiota, arrogante y...-Se detuvo en seco-Perdón. Me fui de las casillas. No se que me pasa últimamente.

-Creo que si, pero no lo diré hasta estar segura.-contestó Lily

-Como quieras. Perdóname, en serio.

-Te perdono, no por nada somos amigas.

-Gracias.

De pronto, un chico se acercó a Lily:

-Lily, eres hermosa, no querrías...

-No-interrumpió la chica.

-Ni una mínima posibilidad de que...

-No y no. Fuera-Lily era irascible en esos temas.

Siguieron caminando, y un muchacho con ojeras y bastante feo se les vino encima como un rinoceronte:

-Por favor Lily, no duermo pensando en ti

-Vete-replicó la pelirroja

-Cuando duermo, te veo en sueños, por favor, quieres...

-No! Adiós!-y le dio un empujón.

Cruzaron las puertas del Gran Salón, dejando atrás al segundo admirador frustrado. Era un día soleado y celeste.

Predecible, la tercera es la vencida: las muchachas vieron aparecer a un chico de séptimo de Gryffindor, que, al parecer, por el sudor y la agitación, había estado corriendo. Tenía muchos granos y era muy gordo. Llevaba la túnica abierta, lo que descubría unos jeans gastados y una remera que decía "YO AMO A LILY EVANS: Para unirse al club, contacte por lechuza o medio semejante a Gregory Nutts.".El muchacho echó al piso, y sin más, empezó a besar los zapatos de Lily.

-Lily, por favor, dime que si, por favor...

Lily siguió caminando, sin prestarle atención. El chico apretó con fuerza la pierna de la pelirroja, impidiéndole moverse.

-Suéltame!-pidió la niña

-Por favor!-rogó el chico

Lily se hartó. Cesó en sus intentos de caminar y con su pierna libre descargó un fuerte zapatazo en el estómago del pobre fracasado. El chico se elevó unos centímetros del suelo, y no sólo la soltó, sino que también se quedó sin aire. Se alejó gateando, tosiendo por lo bajo.

-Así es mejor...-dijo Lily y siguieron el camino al aula. Después de unos minutos de caminata llegaron a destino. En la puerta del aula había un cartel que citaba "Hoy no tengo ganas de dar clase. Atte. Prof. Dupley"

-Excelente!-dijo Jane. Y se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, dieron la contraseña a la señora gorda (que estaba especialmente gorda ese día) y se encontraron en la sala común, donde los Merodeadores habían puesto, por una extraña razón, todos los muebles apilados, formando una torre.

-Soy el Rey de la torre, arrodíllate, vil vasallo traidor!-gritó la voz de Peter desde la cima,

-REMUS ESPERA NO ES ÉL!!-gritó Sirius, desde un costado.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Se escuchó un estallido, y la torre empezó a derrumbarse, en dirección a ellas.

-Oh no...-dijo Lily, pálida.

Pero aparecieron Sirius y James, con las varitas en alto.

-Expelliarmus!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y las chicas salieron volando hacia la derecha, evitando por poco el golpe.

-Salió bien?-Preguntó Peter, colgado de la araña llena de velas apagadas, a mas de diez metros de altura.

-Baja de ahí Colagusano!

Ya las chicas se incorporaban.

-Intentan matar a alguien?!-preguntó Jane hecha una furia.

-Eh...no. Era una broma para Jamesons, pero nos falló.

-Ya lo creo! Intentaban matarlo a él entonces?!-dijo Lily.

-No, sólo asustarlo.

-Vamos Lil

-Perdonen chicas!

En eso apareció Remus, remando en los escombros. 

-Vamos a ordenar esto muchachos. Y bajemos a Peter.

Lily estaba acostada en su cama, leyendo. Jane se había ido a buscar a su novio tonto. Alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase-dijo Lily. Se abrió la puerta, y apareció el rostro de Remus.

-Remus! Como entraste?

-Ehh...del modo tradicional.

-No importa. Que necesitabas?

-No, sólo quería disculparme, por lo de recién...

-No hay problema, no nos pasó nada.

-Que le pasa a Jane? Está como enojada...

-Todavía le dura el incidente con Sirius, pero aparte de eso, no se que le pasa...

-Y que hay de su novio?

-William? Es un idiota. 

Remus rió.

-Ouch...no te agrada mucho. Bueno, quería enterarme de la situación. Adiós Lil. Nos vemos a la noche!.-El muchacho se fue, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Lily reaccionó tarde. No había dedicado ni un minuto de tiempo a pensar en el baile. "Se podría decir que estoy emocionada", pensó la chica, mientras cerraba el libro. "Siento que van a pasar cosas. Cosas raras."Con ese pensamiento, se quedo dormida.

Luego de ordenar los escombros de la broma, Los Merodeadores resolvieron que hasta la tarde dormirían una buena siesta. Y despertarían lúcidos para el baile y "Romperían la pista" como decía James. Él y Peter estaban severamente nerviosos, Remus estaba sereno, pero lo de Sirius iba mas allá de eso. Al momento de ponerse las túnicas de gala, se crispaba, y se puso tan loco cuando su cabeza quedó atorada en el cuello que rompió una costura.

-Tranquilo toro!-le dijo Remus a su amigo. Nadie sabía que le pasaba. Pero tenía planeado algo, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

-Todos listos!-gritó James, y miró a sus compañeros. Remus iba de verde, Sirius de negro, Peter rojo morado y él de azul. Se subió de un salto a la cama, y dijo:

-Queridos amigos, hoy es un día imponente en el calendario de nuestras vidas. Hoy, hasta Peter consiguió pareja!-Sirius y Remus aplaudieron-Gracias, gracias. Siguiendo con los privilegios de este día, el señor Remus Lupin puede concretar su primera relación con una preciosa muchacha!-mas aplausos de los muchachos- y el señor Black podrá olvidarse de esa, la señorita Holmes, porque la fiesta será espectacular!-ya golpeaban el piso con el pie-y les prometo, no, les juro, que la injusticia, los exámenes, la delincuencia y los Slytherins van a desaparecer! Por un colegio mejor! Vótenme!.-Los Merodeadores aplaudían mientras salían del cuarto.

Bajaron a la sala común, riéndose de James y su discurso, y ahí estaba ella.

En el gran cuarto circular, se destacaba de lo demás, que parecía burdo y tosco a su lado. Lily tenía una túnica (en realidad, las túnicas femeninas se parecían más a un vestido muggle que a una túnica, y ahí, los magos admitían su fracaso) roja, brillante, escotada, con breteles finos. Combinaba con su pelo recogido en un esplendoroso rodete, con palillos, parecido a los que usan las mujeres de Oriente. Estaba allí, y estaba hermosa. James vio un destello nervioso y alegre en sus ojos verde esmeralda. Se quedó como un auténtico imbécil mirándola. Ella sonrió, y James Potter guardó esa sonrisa durante toda su vida.


	7. De un baile con resurrección, besos y en...

**De un baile con resurrección, besos y engaños**

Lily pensaba que era idiota. Eso de que uno está enamorado por el sólo hecho de querer creerlo. Pero al bajar James por esa escalera, estuvo casi segura. Si. Se había enamorado. De un chico que hasta hacia dos semanas era el más engreído. De alguien que simplemente le desagradaba. De James Potter. "El amor es locura" pensaba Lily, meditando sobre lo que ese amor medio confuso le hacía hacer (cosas como sonreírle a James o no tratar mal a Black), mientras saludaba a Potter.

-Estás hermosa- le dijo él.

-Gracias Potter, pero no tan rápido.

-Donde está Jane?-Preguntó Sirius Black.

-Buscando a su novio, abajo.-dijo Lily.

El chico comenzó a tener unas extrañas convulsiones, mezcladas con unas risas satánicas. Pronto se normalizó. A pesar de que todavía no le caía muy bien, el alma bondadosa de la muchacha dijo:

-Estás bien Black?- 

-Si si-contestó éste de mal modo.

De pronto, surgió Catherine de las sombras de las escaleras. Gritaba histérica, un poco despeinada.

-SIRIUS! Oh mi amor estás tan hermoso, eres tan lindo, dame un beso por favor te lo pido-Sirius le dio un beso en la mejilla sin mirarla.

Remus y Peter quedaron algo aparte: Su parejas los esperaban.

-Les parece si bajamos?-preguntó el primero. 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, entre los gritos de Catherine, que parecía ajena a las miradas de los otros.

Abajo, apenas se podía entrar al hall de entrada. Tal era la euforia y excitación que los alumnos estaban todos ahí, golpeando y gritando. Se quedaron en el pasillo, mientras Remus y Peter buscaban a sus parejas. Los chillidos de Catherine resonaban en las paredes:

-Dicen que va a ser fabuloso, que la música va a ser espectacular...Ay Sirius me gustas tanto no se cómo expresarlo...por favor necesito otro beso, sólo uno mas...-en respuesta, Sirius movió la cabeza sin mirar y le dio un beso casi en la oreja, ante la decepción de la chica.

James y Lily se miraron, y James tuvo que aceptar que a veces salían con chicas imbéciles (error: casi siempre) pero Catherine era la reina y todavía no entendía como Sirius la podía haber invitado. 

Remus buscaba semi desesperado a Rebbeca. Los alumnos ansiosos del hall no existían. Él se abría paso a codazos para poder verla. La encontró iluminada, charlando con su amiga, con signos de nervios y emoción contenida. Remus sonrió con una felicidad no digna de su rostro con ojeras y su cabello entrecano. Su corazón podría haber bombeado sangre para una población completa, aunque supuso que nadie la querría. Ella volteó y ambos se encontraron con la mirada, como si se hubieran estado buscando toda su vida.

Abrieron las puertas. La gente se abalanzó sobre el lujoso Gran Salón, eufórica. Algunos que fueron aplastados por la multitud lograron encontrar un alma justiciera que pudiera ayudarlos. 

Los Gryffindors se movieron, entusiasmados. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, el profesor Flitwick se aplicó a si mismo el hechizo levitador y, encima de las cabezas, se amplificó la voz:

-Buenas noches alumnos, buenas noches! Sean bienvenidos! Para que pudieran disfrutar al máximo este momento, hemos traído a una de las voces más aclamadas de Estados Unidos!. Él es Elvis Presley! Aplausos!

Y ante la confusión de los sangre pura ("Y ese quien es?" "Que basura!") y los murmullos inquietos de los de familia muggle ("No puede ser, Elvis está muerto" "Elvis aquí?" "Primero: Está muerto, segundo: es un muggle!") Elvis Presley subió al escenario, con su traje blanco y su peinado hacia atrás, flaco como en las épocas del "Jail House Rock", sacó una varita ("Elvis un mago?" "Que pasa acá?"), y, como el profesor Flitwick, se amplificó la voz.

- Soy Elvis Presley, y no he muerto.-se frenó, y puso una sonrisa bonachona-Sólo volví a casa.-y comenzó a cantar. 

Si había alguna duda, pronto se disipó con la febril y adrenalínica música.

James y Lily bailaban rápido, con buenos pasos, aunque James era mas o menos dirigido por la chica. "No baila tan mal...de hecho, baila bastante bien" pensaba Lily. La velocidad subía cada vez más, y los pasos aumentaban en ridiculez, hasta que se enredaron y cayeron rodando, como dos amigos de toda la vida. Por primera vez, Lily olvidó lo engreído que era James, y James lo mal que se llevaba con Lily. Estaban rojos de risa, mientras todos los miraban, también riéndose. 

Remus y Rebbeca bailaban sonriéndose el uno al otro.

-Bailas muy bien!-le gritaba Rebbeca por encima de la música. 

-Tu también!-dijo Remus, quien transpiraba.-Y estás hermosa!-agregó.-Vamos!. 

El muchacho se subió de un salto a la mesa. –Ven!- le dijo a la chica.

-No Remus...yo...-pero el chico la interrumpió.

-_Wingardium__ leviosa!-gritó con su varita en la mano, y Rebbeca fue a parar a su lado._

-Remus...-pero él la calló de vuelta. Esta vez con un beso. Se quedaron así largamente. Nadie había reparado en ellos, salvo James y Lily desde el piso.

-Bájense de ahí, inmundos niñitos repugnantes!-les gritaba Filch, pegándoles con una escoba. 

En respuesta, un chico se la quitó y gritó:

-LAMBADA!!!-muchos se acercaron a él, mientras explicaba el juego. Remus y Rebbeca decidieron descansar un poco, pero James y Lily, sofocados de tanto bailar, salieron a dar un paseo nocturno. Tanta era la emoción con la que charlaban que no repararon en los pasos tras ellos.

Quince minutos más tarde, la morocha sexy cejaba en sus intentos de bailar con Peter: 

-Vamos a dar un paseo, bombón.-le dijo la chica, con lo que Peter se moría de vergüenza. 

-Está...está...biegfmg-la lengua se le enredo mientras la morocha lo llevaba hacia unas puertas ocultas que él no recordaba en ese momento. 

Salieron sigilosamente, la noche era cálida y las estrellas bañaban el cielo. Era posible que al fin iba a tener su primer beso? 

-Aquí, lindo.-le dijo la chica. Pero ya no era morocha, sino rubia con la nariz levantada. Luego de la impresión, Peter escuchó un hechizo aturdidor a su espalda y se desmayó.

-Esta fiesta es de lo mejor, no es así amor?- le dijo William sonriendo a Jane, luego de bailar un rato. La chica recién había perdido su espléndida sonrisa cuando vio a Sirius Black, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, rodeado de botellas vacías, tomando cerveza de manteca y sacándose de encima a Catherine. 

-Voy al baño-le espetó a su novio.

Sirius se decidió en una fracción de segundo. Volcando varias botellas a su paso, dejando a Catherine mas anonadada de lo que estaba y caminando con resolución, partió tras Jane. 

-Por fin algo de diversión!. No me gusta bailar-añadió Malfoy, mientras Crabbe y Goyle ataban a  Peter a un árbol. Estaba abrazado a la chica que hacia unos segundos fuera la morocha sexy.

-Bien! Creo que el invitado ya se acomodó a su gusto. Ya podemos dejarlo que disfrute de las bondades de 

Halloween. 

Mafloy se fue, dejando a los dos gorilas cuidando a Colagusano. Peter empezó a sentir gruñidos y respiros. Algunos ruidos de hojas pisadas. No se podía transformar con Crabbe y Goyle ahí. Era imposible hacerlo sin que se diesen cuenta. Algunos animales empezaban a asomar entre las sombras. Eran como lobos. Estaba perdido. 

Mientras la seguía, observaba su vestido: una espléndida túnica verde esmeralda que combinaba a la perfección con su túnica. Iba camino al baño y ésa era la única oportunidad de Sirius de llevar a cabo su "plan". La siguió hasta las escaleras. Miró a los lados: estaba desierto. Aminoró el pasó, suspiró profundo, y llamó:   

-Jane!-la muchacha se dio vuelta, preparada para irse cuando vio que era Sirius Black quien había dicho su nombre. 

-Si?- Contestó, fría. Pero Sirius se había quedado paralizado, con expresión perdida.-Que pasa?

Él no decía nada.

-Que pasa?-apremió ella

La cara de Black se acercaba a la suya.

-Me vas a besar?- preguntó la chica.

-Sólo si tú quieres- Sirius hablaba en susurros.

-Yo no...-La boca de Sirius Black selló las palabras, sus labios se juntaron con los de Jane y aunque ella no quisiera, su corazón la traicionó.


	8. El día de la Bestia

**ATENCION: ESTE CAPITULO REVELA ALGUNAS COSAS DE "LA ORDEN DEL FENIX". NO SON COSAS FUNDAMENTALES, Y SI A ALGUIEN LE MOLESTAN LOS DETALLES REVELADOS (FAMILIARES DE SIRIUS, POR EJEMPLO) ABSTENERSE.**

**El día de la bestia**

**de Lobos, Dementes y Animales**

Sólo podía esperar a que los mamuts se dignaran a salvarlo. Iban a hacerlo parecer un accidente. Escuchó un ruido más pesado. Los lobos se acercaban. Peter sudaba. Ya había uno a un palmo de su cara, oliéndolo. Cerró los ojos. Cuando Colagusano se preparó para lo peor, escuchó gritos, golpes, ladridos y aullidos. Su miedo le permitió abrir los ojos, y se encontró con un chico agazapado enfrente de el. Tenía los ojos brillantes y desorbitados y la varita en la mano. Crabbe y Goyle no estaban.

-Que...Quien?-Peter no podía hablar del susto.

-La noche es amiga del lobo...no del hombre...ni del mago-hablaba en susurros con una voz gruesa, y no miraba a Peter, si no que miraba hacia la oscuridad. 

-_Lumos__!-dijo el muchacho, y comenzó a desatar las cuerdas. Colagusano vio que éste tenía pelo blanco desordenado y una túnica azul raída, que no tenía nada que ver con la túnica de gala obligatoria que había que usar ese día._

-Quien eres?-preguntó Peter, incorporándose.

-Nada, sin embargo, nada de nada en este mundo de nada-siguió el chico, mientras buscaba algo en la oscuridad.

-Que?

-No y si, el mundo es un dilema para los hombres y para los lobos. También para los magos. El mundo. Sin embargo...

-Sin embargo _qué_? 

-Las estrellas hablan como todos, Charlie escucha las voces, él las escucha.-dijo el chico.

-Oh...que bueno...

El muchacho siguió murmurando cosas inentendibles mientras iba camino al castillo. Peter, confundido, lo imitó. Pero al salir del bosque, el muchacho ya no estaba. 

-Que demonios fue eso?-se preguntó.

James y Lily habían llegado al claro detrás del castillo. Ese hermoso lugar que James había utilizado tantas veces, y que, en ese momento, le parecía profanado por él mismo y que necesitaba una purificación: Lily.

-Te gusta el lugar?

-Es hermoso-contestó la chica, poniéndose colorada- Porque me trajiste aquí? 

-Para que lo vieras. A mi parecer, es uno de los lugares más bellos del colegio.

Lily cada vez se ruborizaba mas. Que querría James, llevándola ahí? Se empezaba a poner nerviosa...

-Puede ser-dijo ella, evasiva.-Escucha, yo no- pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque alguien le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y la niña sintió una varita en la sien.

-James...te necesito-dijo el captor. O mejor, la captora.

-Suél...-Empezó James, sacando su varita, pero se cortó en seco-_que!?_

-Eso. Te necesito James, más que a nadie en la vida. Te amo James Potter. Y tú, maldita Evans. A ti te mataré si el no hace lo que le digo. Y luego me mataré yo. No. Primero a él. Luego yo. Si, jaja, si...

Lily alcanzó a voltear la cabeza un poco para ver quien era quien la estaba amenazando de muerte. Jenny Kelley Edwards. Nunca lo había pensado. Era una chica introvertida y fea de séptimo.

-Jenny...Tú mandaste la carta? Déjala ir...

-Si, yo la mandé, pero parece que no la entendiste. Que harás? Te casarás conmigo no?

-Eh...Jenny: tengo quince años.

-NO HAY EDAD PARA EL AMOR!-gritó la chica, haciendo salir chispas rojas de su varita, que rasparon a Lily en su mejilla. 

James se quedó paralizado.

-Está bien, está bien...tranquilízate...

Lily actuó, no iba a esperar a que el idiota de James se decidiera a hacer algo: mordió la mano con la que la chica le tapaba la boca, lo que la hizo gritar y dejar caer la varita. La pelirroja sacó la suya propia, y gritó:

-_Petrificus__ Totalus!!- con lo que Jenny quedó tiesa como la piedra moviendo los ojos para todos lados._

-Que crees que haces Jenny?!-le gritó Lily en la cara a la chica, que había caído al piso sin poder moverse.-no puede ser que estés tan loca, tu no eres así. Además, no te gustan los chicos. O nunca te gustaron. Que te pasó?

James estaba asustado, pero Lily lo tomaba como un simple problema de rutina. 

-Sabes que? Te dejaremos aquí. Para que puedas reflexionar sobre tus actos. Para cuando se pase el hechizo, no te preocupes, el baile ya habrá terminado. Adiós!

Y tomó a James del brazo para salir del claro. 

Jane se separó de Sirius como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

-Que haces Black?!

-Darte un beso.

-Quien crees que eres para hacer algo así? Maldito...-Jane sacó su varita, pero Sirius se quedó mirándola, con los brazos cruzados. –Vamos! Defiéndete! O sólo puedes besar chicas?!-ella sabía que si Black quería, podía dejarla sin sentido: era demasiado bueno en los duelos. Pero no quería no hacer nada. No quería darle la razón.

-Hazlo. Yo esperaré. Hazlo.

-Black...no me obligues. 

-Yo sabía que esto podía pasar, así que no te detengas. Fui un estúpido al creer que...

-Al creer que?

-Nada. Vas a hacer algo con esa varita?

-No se conjurar un hechizo para borrar la memoria, pero esto no lo sabrá nadie.

-Sólo tú y yo, con eso alcanza.

-Alcanza para que?

-Deja de preguntar estupideces que no interesan, Jane. 

-No esperes que volvamos a hablar, Black. No lo esperes.

Pasó a su lado rozándolo, hecha una furia, pero Sirius sabía que no estaba tan enojada como debía estarlo.

James miraba extrañado a Lily. 

-Guau! Dinamita pura Evans!

-No. Y ya puedes decirme Lily.

-Bueno Lily, quiero decir que tienes los...-James pensó-pensamientos bien definidos.

-Si, claro.

-Es en serio, esa manera de sacar la varita...

-Como todo el mundo.

-No...es especial...

-Te parece?

-Totalmente. Tiene una especie de...delicadeza ágil.

Lily se quedó callada, pensando.

-Tú tampoco sacas tu varita como alguien normal. Eres muy rápido-estaba siendo muy cuidadosa con sus palabras: no quería elogiarlo demasiado.

-A veces es tan rápido que se me cae.

-Porqué estamos hablando cosas como ésta?

-La verdad no lo sé.

-La primera cosa que no sabes, James.

-No. Hay muchas cosas que no se. 

-Como...

-Como porque los Slytherins son tan estúpidos.

-Eso es poco...

-Como que está haciendo Sirius en este momento...

-Mejor...

-Como lo que siento por ti.

Lily se quedó paralizada. Habían llegado a las puertas del colegio, que estaban abiertas. 

-Eh...yo...tengo que...tengo que ir a...buscar...-Lily tomó aire-a Jane. Adiós James...Me divertí mucho.

Ella se fue, y james quedó varado en la entrada, sin moverse.

-Basta Remus, no puedo mas....no me sostienen las piernas...-dijo Rebbeca, dejando de bailar.

-Uf....-Remus estaba verdaderamente cansado-ya termina! No! Esto pasó demasiado rápido, no es así?

-Si, Remus. Me divertí muchísimo. Es más...creo que fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

-En serio? La mía también.

La gente ya se estaba yendo.

-Bueno...adiós... nos vemos mañana-Rebbeca le dio un beso en los labios a Remus, y partió hacia su sala común.

-Yo soy el rey quien se atreva a discutir lo pagará muy caro...-empezó a cantar Remus, subiéndose a una mesa y bailando solo, gritando.

-Prefecto Lupin que está haciendo ahí arriba!?-gritó Minerva McGonagall

-Yo soy el Rey en alta mar, el Rey en el aire, el Rey acá y en el altar, muhahaah!!!-Remus reparó en la profesora McGonagall.-Eh...estaba verificando todo desde un punto seguro, profesora.-casi no podía contener su alegría.

-Bueno, pero bájese de ahí.

-Si señora-dijo Remus, y se fue cantando "Yo soy El Rey, así que sube a la sala común, pequeño súbdito de primero!"

Subió saltando y muerto de alegría, hasta que llegó al cuarto, pateando la puerta, y gritando:

-El Rey aquí soy yo, quien se atreva a....-miró a sus tres amigos en las camas, serios, mirando hacia el vacío y sin hablar.-Mi Dios que ha pasado?!

-No preguntes-dijo Sirius. Había abandonado sus risas satánicas y las había cambiado por una voz triste.

-Yo puedo contestarte.-dijo Peter desde la primera cama. Remus nunca lo había visto tan deprimido-La morocha no era más que la prima de Sirius.

-No es mi prima.-dijo Canuto, con un destello de furia en sus ojos.-No hay parentesco.

-Lo siento. Y estaban todos los Slytherins ahí, me ataron a un árbol, en el bosque prohibido.

Remus bajó la voz-Te transformaste?

-No podía. Crabbe y Goyle estaban ahí. Alguien me salvó.

-Quien?

-No se, era un tipo raro. Tenía el pelo blanco...creo que es de Ravenclaw...

-Debe ser Charlie Lovegood-dijo Remus, y todos lo miraron- tiene un año más. Está loco. De remate.

-Ni que lo digas. Hablaba solo y no escuchaba las preguntas que le hacía. 

-Rebbeca me dijo que es el reemplazo de Prewett en Quiddicth. Él dejó el equipo. 

James reaccionó por primera vez- Prewett dejó el equipo?! Pero si era el mejor de los siete!

-Tenía algunas...diferencias con el capitán. Ahora Lovegood es temporal. Igual, no creo que pueda hacer nada. Es inteligentísimo, pero sólo cuando no le agarran sus ataques de locura, que es muy poco tiempo. Pero cuando puede controlarse, es un mago excepcional. 

-Tampoco hace falta que lo digas. No alcancé a verlo, pero se deshizo de Crabbe, de Goyle y de todos los lobos en un segundo. Lucía muy nervioso.

-Siempre está así. Creo que es muy bueno en Adivinación también. Dicen que siempre ve cosas, por eso está nervioso.

-Seguro que es mejor que Trelawney. –dijo Sirius.

-No lo dudo. 

Todos se callaron. Remus continuó:

-Y a ustedes que les pasa? Catherine te andaba buscando Canuto...

-Me voy a dormir-le espetó éste.

-Yo también-dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Peter. 

-Parece que la noche no fue buena-se dijo Remus a sí mismo. Se tiró en su cama, y sin pensar en nada, se durmió.

Al otro día nadie podía moverse. Los Merodeadores llegaron tarde a la primera clase, con cara de dormidos. A Corrs le encantó sacarle 10 puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno.

-Ahora siéntense, y, cuando deseen, pueden empezar sus pociones. Los T.I.M.O.S se acercan, caballeros, y ninguno de ustedes tiene posibilidades en mi clase. Al trabajo.

James y Sirius sabían que Corrs los amenazaba inútilmente: ellos iban a aprobar. Pero Remus y Peter no la tenían tan fácil. Su Poción de Muertos en Vida, que tenía que ser violácea, era negra. A Corrs le causó muchísima gracia, y así tuvieron que soportarlo el resto de la clase

En Transformaciones, cada uno tenía que tomar una pequeña estatuilla y convertirla en un animal a elección: un sapo, un ratón o una cucaracha. Pocos lo lograban. Es más, solo James y Sirius lo lograron. La cucaracha de Remus no caminaba, estaba seguro de que le quitarían puntos, pero Peter se había equivocado gravemente: su estatuilla se convirtió en un lobo.

-Mi Dios Pettigrew! Un lobo! Mi niño, nunca pasarás de año!-le gritaba McGonagall, a la vez que hacía desaparecer al animal. Remus se quedó paralizado. Ése día había luna llena. Apenas lo había recordado.

Al parecer, James y Sirius también lo habían recordado en ese momento, porque le hicieron señas a Remus. 

Tocó el timbre, y Los Merodeadores se juntaron.

-Hoy a la noche Remus. Tenemos que deshacernos de los duendes del Claro del Norte.

-Ya lo habíamos planeado. A la hora de siempre, en el lugar de siempre. Dejemos el tema.-dijo Remus. Estaba mirando a un grupo de chicos que molestaban a una chica con párpados caídos y mirada lúgubre.

Se escuchaban los gritos:

-Que es ese aspecto, Bella? No duermes? No comes?-le gritaban los muchachos.

James, Peter, y Remus miraron a Sirius, quien había seguido caminando sin dirigirles la palabra. Paralelamente caminaban Lily y Jane. 

-Cierra la boca, sangre sucia, no sabes nada!-le gritó la chica a uno de los alumnos que la molestaban.

-Que has dicho?-le contestó éste.

Sirius pasaba cerca de ahí, camino al aula.

-Primo! Primo defiéndeme!

Todos se quedaron de piedra: Bellatrix Black y Sirius Black primos?. Todos se imaginaban que Black era un apellido muy común, pero nunca hubieran imaginado eso. Sirius la ignoraba.

-Primo! No me ayudarás?-le gritaba la chica.

-Cierra la boca, Bellatrix, o los ayudaré a ellos! No eres mi prima!-le gritó Canuto

-Con que no soy tu prima? Y Narcissa que es entonces? Una desconocida también? 

-Eso, Sirius, quien soy yo? Quien sino tu querida prima Narcissa?!

-CIERREN-LA-BOCA!!-les gritó Sirius. Ya todo el patio miraba la escena.-Ninguna de las dos es mi prima, no tenemos parentesco, no nos conocemos. Y AHÍ ACABA TODO!!!-el muchacho se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Y tus padres, Sirius? Tus padres nos quieren...

Sirius fue rápido. Sacó su varita y gritó:

-_EXPELLIARMUS_!_!- el hechizo dio de lleno en Narcissa, quien salió disparada hacia atrás. Sirius no le dio tiempo a Bellatrix para actuar:_

-_EXPELLIARMUS!!_-al igual que su prima, Bellatrix saltó hacia atrás, atravesando la mitad del patio.

-VUELVAN A HACERLO! NÓMBRENLOS! VAYAN, VAYAN Y MATEN CON ELLOS!-tomó aire y continuó- YO-NO-TENGO-PADRES! YO-NO-TENGO-PRIMOS!

Todos miraban la escena horrorizados. Jane y Lily estaban ahí, asustadas, al igual que Los Merodeadores. Narcissa comenzó a levantarse, sacando su varita:

-No te atrevas-le dijo Sirius en un susurro, apuntándole.-No te atrevas. Esto fue una muestra gratis, Narcissa. –Sirius volteó para irse. Empezó a caminar rápido, sin darse vuelta. Narcissa movió la varita.

-SIRIUS!-gritó James, al tiempo que él sacaba la suya.

-_Expe_-comenzó la chica, pero otra vez, los reflejos de Sirius la vencieron. El muchacho rodó en el suelo, y, dándose vuelta, aturdió a su prima.

-SIRIUS BLACK!-la voz de Dumbledore se oyó en todo el patio. Nadie se movió- Ven conmigo. Ahora.-se acercó a Narcissa y dijo:

_-Enervate-_la chica abrió los ojos, confundida.-Vamos-le dijo a Sirius...

Bellatrix había corrido a abrazar a su hermana, mientras todos se dispersaban y Los Merodeadores se iban, con Jane y Lily pisándoles los talones:

-Que fue eso?-le preguntó Lily a James.

-Que pasó?-dijo Jane

-Esperen...solo esperen al almuerzo.-les dijo James, afligido.

-Porque lo hiciste, Sirius?-preguntó Dumbledore, sentado tras su escritorio-Porque las atacaste?

-Nombraron a mis padres-dijo Sirius, todavía furioso-y dijeron que eran primas mías-frenó y agregó-y no lo son.

-Sí que lo son-observó el director, apesumbrado-  aunque no te guste. Y no puedes reaccionar así. No _debes_ reaccionar así, Sirius.

-Usted no sabe, usted no entiende...-El muchacho se iba encendiendo con cólera. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Que es lo que no entiendo, Sirius?

-No entiende lo que es...el verano. Llegar a casa y ser INSULTADO por estar en Gryffindor, por tener amigos como los que tengo...por pensar lo que pienso...No lo puede entender...Y me llaman "traidor a la sangre" y escucho cosas como "Es casi un sangre sucia", o "Regulus pondrá un poco de orden cuando entre a Hogwarts, el es un buen hijo". NO-LOS-QUIERO!-le gritó Sirius a Dumbledore- y ellos no me quieren.

Por primera vez, Dumbledore no supo que decir. Recordó la alegría de Sirius al entrar en Gryffindor, su sonrisa...

-Tienes razón-dijo al fin- no se como te sientes. He visto cosas horribles, pero nunca una como ésta.

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados. Sirius lloraba con furia, silenciosamente.- No te castigaré Sirius. Pero trata de no volver a hacerlo. Por favor. No lo necesitas- y agregó- estás en Gryffindor. Puedes irte.

Sirius se levantó volcando la silla y salió dando un portazo. Dumbledore se hundió en su poltrona, pensativo.

-Que ha pasado?!-apremió Lily, luego del almuerzo-esas dos de Slytherin son primas de Black?

-Shh!!-le chistó Remus-Entren aquí-señaló una pared y pronunció unas palabras. La pared se abrió

-Vamos.

James, Lily, Peter, Remus y Jane se apretaron en el frío corredor.

-Nos van a explicar?-dijo Jane de mal modo.

-No pensé que Sirius te importaba.-dijo James mordazmente.

-Él no debería haber hecho eso ayer, tu lo sabes Potter...-replicó ella.

-Dejen de pelear!-dijo Lily- En serio queremos saber.

-Lo único que tienen que entender es que la familia de Sirius apesta. 

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-A ver...los Black son una antiquísima familia de magos de sangre pura-empezó James, y agregó-de los que se enorgullecen de eso. La mayoría de sus antepasados fueron a Slytherin, al igual que Narcissa y Bellatrix. Pero todos los normales eran repudiados, como él, o su prima Andrómeda, que es unos años más grande y hermana de las otras dos...o su tío Alphard. 

"Sus veranos son horribles. Es golpeado y llamado "traidor a la sangre". Lo maltratan muchísimo..

-Mi Dios...-murmuró Lily...nunca había pensado que Sirius Black sufriera tanto...

-Sabe ignorarlo, no creen? Para hacer lo que hace en el año escolar...

-Me parece que tu harías lo mismo si vienes aquí después de pasar dos meses encerrada y maltratada nada mas y nada menos que por tus padres.-le dijo Remus tranquilamente, con lo que la chica se calló. 

–Escuchen, ustedes no tienen que saber esto, así que actúen como si no lo supieran.

Las chicas asintieron silenciosamente. Todos salieron disimuladamente del escondite. 

Sirius no apareció en todo el día, pero volvió a la torre Gryffindor justo a tiempo.

-Lo siento!-dijo, agitado.-Ya es hora?

-Más que hora. Sirius...lo de hoy....

-No hace falta que lo digas Remus, no debí haberlo hecho...

-No...Lamento no haber tenido tiempo de ayudarte.-dijo su amigo, con una sonrisa.

Sirius calló por un momento, y luego sonrió también.

-Gracias.-murmuró.

-Estamos listos, entonces!?!?-preguntó James. 

-Si, señor!!-contestaron los otros Merodeadores.

-Excelente! Ya estamos casi en hora!-dijo, mirándolos a todos.-Remus, ve a la enfermería. Nosotros tres, bajo la capa! Andando!

Todos siguieron las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Continuaron corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que Remus tomó una bifuración hacia la enfermería, y los otros siguieron hacia una puerta secreta que los sacó del castillo. Se tiraron en el pasto, a cenar las provisiones que habían robado de la cocina. Ya debía faltar poco...Pasó alrededor de una hora, hasta que Madam Pomfrey fue vislumbrada al cruzar el césped hacia el Sauce Boxeador por los muchachos. Remus iba un poco más atrás que ella. Vieron que el muchacho tomaba un palo largo y apretaba el nudo que frenaba los golpes del árbol. 

Los Merodeadores miraban el cielo. En cualquier momento...

Madam Pomfrey ya salía del túnel...Pasaron unos quince minutos hasta que la luna se mostró totalmente. Remus ya debía estar más que convertido. Al dejar de mirar al cielo, los tres muchachos alcanzaron a notar una silueta que se agachaba para pasar por el túnel del Sauce.

-Quién es ese?-preguntó Peter

-No lo se, pero se encontrará con Remus!

-Maldición!-gritó James.-Colagusano, rápido, el nudo!

Los tres echaron a correr, mutando en el camino, los pies de Sirius se convirtieron en peludas patas que retumbaban en el pasto nocturno, mientras que James crecía y caía con lo que antes eran sus manos sobre el suelo. Peter ya estaba apretando el nudo. 

El perro apremió a sus amigos con un ladrido, y echó a correr por el túnel, seguido por el ciervo y la rata. "Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde" pensaba James desesperado "Por favor, por favor...": y sabía que sus dos amigos pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

Al salir del túnel, notaron a Rebbeca desmayada sobre el suelo de La Casa de Los Gritos, con su hermosa cabellera rubia despeinada por el horror de ver a un licántropo. Remus estaba próximo a saltarle encima, pero Sirius interrumpió el salto de su amigo en el aire, mordiéndole el vientre suavemente. Ladró, y aprovechó el momento en que su amigo estaba tirado en el piso para tomar a Rebbeca por la túnica y ponerla sobre James. Ladró de vuelta, dejando muy claro lo que quería decir: "Vete de aquí, Cornamenta!". El ciervo no necesitó más ladridos. Echó a correr por el túnel todo lo que le permitían sus patas dobladas al extremo. Ya había llegado al agujero de entrada, pero el Sauce agitaba el aire con sus puños: Donde demonios estaba Peter? Si no llegaba rápido, tendría que arriesgarse. Tenía que sacar el olor a humano de ese lugar, o Remus podía atacar a Sirius.

Como en respuesta a sus pensamientos, llegó Peter agitando sus patitas. Tocó el nudo y ambos corrieron a buscar la capa invisible. Peter se tranformó y echó la capa sobre su amigo, se aseguró que lo cubriera enteramente y los dos fueron hacia las puertas. Colagusano las abrió y volvió a su forma de rata, acompañando a su amigo por sinuosos corredores. Llegaron a un candelabro horripilante, y el ciervo le echó una significativa mirada a la rata. Ésta se transformó en Peter, quien dijo...

-Que pasa? Que hacemos aquí?

El ciervo relinchó con furia, dejó a Rebbeca en el suelo y se convirtió en James Potter:

-Maldición Peter! La contraseña!

-Oh, cierto! Esta es...

-Cierra la boca. _Restat_ Aver_-murmuró James. El candelabro comenzó a girar a velocidades alucinantes, abriendo un agujero en la pared. Dentro, se podía vislumbrar una sala rectangular con numerosos sillones y libros. La Sala Común de Ravenclaw._

-Ayúdame a llevarla Colagusano.

Los dos amigos dejaron a Rebbeca acostada en un sillón de tres piezas de terciopelo azul.

-Que haremos, James?-preguntó Peter nervioso.-Tal vez no recuerda nada...

-Si recuerda algo, no dudes que nos expulsarían a todos. No se, no se...a lo mejor...es la única opción.

-Qué, Cornamenta?

-Un embrujo desmemorizante. 

-Sabes hacerlo?!-gritó impresionado Peter.

-Shh!!-lo chistó Cornamenta-Si, sé como hacerlo. Pero...-James se calló, pensativo.- Vamos a hacerlo.

"_Enervate__!-Murmuró con voz grave el muchacho. E inmediatamente después de que la chica abriera los ojos, dijo:_

-_Obliviate__!-Hubo un destello azul, y la chica desenfocó los ojos. James la miró.-Está bien, vámonos._

Ambos abandonaron la sala común de Ravenclaw corriendo, cubriéndose con la capa de James y volando a través de corredores y puertas hasta llegar donde Remus y Sirius estaban. Ambos recostados en el suelo de La Casa de Los Gritos. Sirius los recibió con un ladrido, pero Remus sólo se puso de pie. Los cuatro partieron hacia el Bosque Prohibido, donde la insurrección de los duendes del Claro del Norte resultó ser sólo una fiesta de víspera de Halloween. El ciervo y el perro tuvieron que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para contener a Remus de que se hiciera un festín con ellos y comenzar una nueva guerra. Así pasaron la noche, tirados en La Casa de Los Gritos, hasta que comenzó a despuntar el alba, y los tres muchachos dejaron solo a Remus, quien ya era humano otra vez.

-Vamos...a...dormir...p....favor-murmuró James, mientras él, Peter y Sirius se quitaban la capa invisible de encima, sanos y salvos en el cuarto de los varones de quinto año, en la torre Gryffindor. Sirius tenía algunos rasguños, pero lo peor llegó al despertar Remus. Nunca habían visto tan triste su cara. Nadie se animó a hablar hasta el desayuno, donde él mismo empezó la conversación:

-La lastimé?-preguntó simplemente.

-No. No lo hiciste. Llegamos justo a tiempo.

-Ohh...recordará algo?-preguntó Remus esperanzado

-Eh...Lunático...yo...-empezó James, pero el muchacho no lo dejó hablar.

-Iré saludarla y lo sabré. Adiós chicos.

-No...Remus!-pero éste ya se había ido hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw- Maldición! Sólo quería decirle que le eché un embrujo desmemorizante...

-QUE TU HICISTE QUÉ?!?!-gritó Sirius.

-Tuve que hacerlo, Canuto. Lo siento.

-Pero...James...espero que hayas hecho lo correcto-murmuró Sirius. Tenía una mirada preocupada, que le hizo pensar a James que sabía algo pero que no quería decirlo. Interrumpieron la discusión cuando vieron a Remus partir con paso raudo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-Vamos-dijo Peter, quien había estado callado.

Los tres siguieron a su amigo por el castillo, hasta llegar a su cuarto. Remus estaba sentado en el piso, contra la pared, su cabeza echada sobre el pecho, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro fatigado.

-Que le hicieron?

-Embrujo desmemorizante. Que sucedió Remus? Sólo no recuerda la noche anterior...

-Ni la otra. 

Todos se callaron: Pensaban lo que quería decir eso, pero ninguno quería creerlo.

-Hace dos noches nos besamos sobre una mesa...-Remus sollozó-Hoy no me recuerda. No...me…recuerda...-su llanto se redobló.

-Pero...porqué...Lunático...-James se acercó a su amigo, tomándole el hombro. Remus se lo quitó de un golpe y se le echó encima:

-LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE AMO, JAMES, TENÍAS QUE QUITÁRMELA!! MALDITO!!-lo agarró de la túnica-LA AMABA JAMES! Y AHORA NO SABE QUIEN DEMONIOS SOY!!-Remus soltó a Cornamenta y volvió a sentarse en el suelo:

-No sabe quién soy...-repitió el muchacho.-Váyanse.

-Remus, nosotros...-comenzó a decir Sirius, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

-VÁYANSE!!  

Los tres giraron y salieron rumbo a la Sala Común. Una vez en ella, por primera vez en su vida, Sirius reaccionó como un muggle. Tomó la mesa y la estrelló contra la chimenea, gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo. Revoleaba las sillas hacia todas las direcciones, y rompió todas las pinturas posibles. 

-Maldición....maldición....-susurró, dejándose caer en el suelo. Peter estaba encogido en un rincón, sollozando, y James miraba la hoguera de retratos que Sirius había armado en el medio del salón circular:

-Porqué, Canuto?, Que pasó?

-El efecto secundario, James. El efecto secundario. Ella debía estar pensando en él al momento de despertar del desmayo.-dijo Sirius.

-No puedo creerlo...es mi culpa...

-De cualquier manera, tenías que hacerlo...no es tu culpa, compañero...

Las primeras lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de James Potter. Todos los que entraron en la Sala Común ese día siempre conservaron la visión: una hoguera consumida, restos de muebles por todas partes. Ninguno olvidó cuando vieron a Los Merodeadores derrotados por primera vez: Los tres abatidos, dormidos en el suelo, con las mejillas húmedas. Nadie lo olvidó.


	9. Charlie Lovegood y Advertencias

Entré a leer fics para escapar al inevitable estudio y me encontré con algunos bastante interesantes, que prendieron las ganas de continuar con el mío propio

Y bueno, espero que después de un año alejado de Hogwarts esto siga gustando.

Agus

Un Sexto Año Oscuro

Más cuatro meses habían pasado desde la debacle de Rebbeca Watson y el Día de la Bestia. Remus había cesado en sus intentos de re-enamorar a la rubia de Ravenclaw, pero nada intervino entre los Merodeadores. A la semana, Remus volvía a adoptar la felicidad que lo caracterizaba, reconociendo que fue "gaje del oficio de licántropo".

Quinto había terminado relativamente bien: ninguno había suspendido materias, los TIMOS habías sido bastante equilibrados (ninguno habría aprobado Adivinación) y Gryffindor había ganado la copa de las casas por sexto año consecutivo, al igual que la Copa de Quidditch.

Sin embargo, una pelea se había originado entre Lily y James, ocasionando una casi irreconciliable ruptura. En un momento, James había optado por molestar a Snape enfrente de Lily. No supo el motivo por el cual la chica se había ofendido sobremanera, insultándolo y diciéndole que en realidad no había cambiado, sino que seguía comportándose como el centro del mundo. Lamentablemente, Sirius también se encontraba en la broma, y su relación ínfima con Jane se esfumó completamente.

Así que los cuatro andaban nuevamente de novia en novia, al igual que antes. Excepto por un hecho, sucedido a un mes de la vuelta a Hogwarts. En las vacaciones de verano un día de lluvia, Sirius apareció en la puerta de la casa de James. Tenía un armario detrás de él, aparentemente lleno, que venía cargando desde la estación de tren.

-Hola James...te molesta si paso a quedarme un tiempo?

-Que pasó Sirius?

-Te lo contaré cuando me seque-le dijo con tono gracioso, entrando empapado.

-Nunca odié tanto la prohibición a los menores de edad como hoy-dijo Sirius, una vez dentro del cuarto de James-ese tren muggle apesta de gente y casi me roban la bolsa de galeons.

-Que pasó Sirius?-James no podía reírse de lo extrañado que estaba: Mas de una vez Canuto había caído en su casa sin aviso, pero nunca con un armario que, al final, resultó tener todas sus pertenencias.

-Pelea familiar, casi definitiva.-Sirius se sacó la remera y James descubrió un moretón grande en su espalda.

-Fue tu padre?

-Que cosa?-su amigo no lo miraba todavía.

-El de la espalda

-Si...mira James: no le des importancia. Le di su merecido.-Sirius esbozó una gran sonrisa- En cualquier momento vendrán a buscarme, sabes?. Los del Ministerio, digo. Quieres que me vaya? Realmente no quiero meterte en nada...

-Ni loco. Tu te quedas aquí, nos divertiremos un poco.

-Este es el Ministerio James...

-Será como divertirse con cualquier Slytherin....-James sonrió y sacó su varita.

Sirius se puso ropa muggle que guardaba para una ocasión así, igual que James, y salieron a la calle.

Había parado de llover, y la noche se acercaba. Fueron hasta una plaza, donde unos muchachos muggles fumaban entre las hamacas. Todo se oscurecía...

-Deben estar por llegar, quedémonos aquí...

-Me pregunto porque tardan tanto...

-Ja...los esquive en el tren muggle...deben andar retrasados...

De repente, un estallido se escuchó y los chicos muggles se encontraban desmayados.

Seis magos habían aparecido en la plaza ahora solitaria, rodeando a James y a Sirius.

-Sirius Black, te advertimos que ya has violado dos cláusulas de la Prudente Restricción de Magia en los Magos Menores de Edad...No violes más, y lo que es peor, no arrastres a otros.-le dijo uno con tono grave.

-Disculpe señor funcionario de la Prudente bla bla, pero yo no estoy aquí atado a una cuerda no? Por suerte, mis pies siguen funcionando bajo mis órdenes.-James señalaba sus piernas como si el mago no lo entendiera.

-Sirius Black, debes volver a tu casa o te verás en problemas...

-No voy a volver a esa casa, señor funcionario Prudente. Vaya usted ahí a vivir por mí...

-No nos obligues a usar la fuerza...

Los magos del Ministerio se acercaban cada vez mas, encerrando a James y a Sirius...Formando un círculo perfecto, aquellos levantaron las varitas...

-Black, vas a tener problemas legales, y no volverás a Hogwarts...

-Estoy tan preocupado...Mi amigo se pondrá a llorar...-ambos largaron carcajadas.

-James-dijo otro, a quien James reconoció como un amigo de su padre-tu padre tendrá problemas si te ves envuelto en esto...sal de aquí...

-Lo escuchas Sirius? Piensan que te dejaré solo....no...no tienen ni idea de lo que pasa aquí...-James rió francamente, levantando su varita.

-Muchachos, última advertencia....

-Cornamenta, me parece que estos hombre funcionarios tienen miedo de usar las varitas...amigos...quieren jugar una partida de Snap Explosivo o... o sino lo resolvemos con naipes mu-Sirius no terminó de contar el chiste cuando gritó-James abajo!

-_Desmaius_!- Gritaron los magos del Ministerio, pero los muchachos ya se encontraban en el piso.

-Bien hecho Canuto!- gritó James, mirando a los magos desmayados- Que idiotas que son estos tipos, y pensar que son parte de nuestro gobierno...volvamos...

Pero al darse la vuelta, James y Sirius se encontraron cara a cara con Albus Dumbledore y Susan Armanda, Jefa del Departamento de La prudente prohibición:

-Potter, Black...-suspiró Dumbledore tranquilo-creo que necesitamos hablar.

Luego de levantar a los magos desmayados, todos fueron a la casa de James, en la que los padres de éste escucharon la historia, horrorizados.

-Sirius...porque echaste ese conjuro sobre tu padre, y escapaste de tu casa de esa manera?

-Francamente, cuando a uno le aplican un encantamiento de puñetazo de Gigante en la espalda no se siente muy animado a irse a dormir...

Los únicos que rieron fueron James y Dumbledore...La madre de James abrazaba a Sirius, y los magos del Ministerio adoptaban una expresión resuelta:

-Dumbledore, señor, disculpe, pero estos dos chicos inflingieron las reglas, merecen un castigo...

-Susan, sé que conoce las reglas muy bien, pero por ésta vez, déjeme arreglarlo por favor...

-El muchacho utilizó un encantamiento peligroso en plena vigencia de su prohibición! Y Potter protegió a un mago que cometió un delito!

-Si le llamas crimen a proteger a un amigo, Susan, tendrás que irte de mi casa y no volver.

-Jack, sabes muy bien lo que pasó aquí!

-Sirius...-le susurró James, mientras Susan Armand gritaba como una histérica-que encantamiento usaste?

-Ése que aprendimos a fin de año...recuerdas?

-El de...achicar y... apretar...no...no lo hiciste...-James no podía contener la risa.

-Si, si lo hice...-una sonrisa de orgullo se extendió por la cara de Sirius...

Mientras, Dumbledore miraba seriamente a la señora Armand y a Jack Potter mientras discutían. Ambos frenaron cuando aquel levantó la mano para hablar

-Éste chico fue víctima de un ataque familiar, lo que justifica su acción de emplear la magia. Sin embargo, si esto se lleva a otros estratos del Ministerio, no dudo que no tardarían en amonestar a sus funcionarios, Susan, quienes intentaron aturdir a menores de edad, y que, por suerte, fracasaron....-Dumbledore sonrió un momento en dirección a los chicos, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando la señora Armand le dirigió la mirada.

-Está...-Susan suspiró-Está bien Dumbledore, pero la advertencia llegará igual. Donde se quedará Black?

-Dado el...problema...que les parece si el señor Black pasa los días que le quedan en casa de la familia Potter?

-Y quien hablará con el señor Black padre?

-Yo lo haré-se ofreció Dumbledore tranquilamente.-Puedo razonar con cierto tipo de personas...difíciles.-En ese momento el director guiñó un ojo a Sirius.-Linda, Jack, ustedes no tienen ningún problema en que Sirius pase el mes siguiente en su hogar?

-No Dumbledore, ningún problema...ya ha pasado...otras veces...-contestó la madre de James.

-Bueno, entonces queda resuelto. Nos veremos muchachos, el 1 de septiembre. Buena suerte.

Luego, todos los magos desaparecieron, dejando unas pequeñas estelas plateadas en el lugar donde habían estado parados.

-Bueno, prepararé la cena muchachos....Sirius merece una felicitación por esto...a propósito, que conjuro utilizaste?

Sirius le hizo a la madre de James un gesto con las manos de apretar con fuerza. Linda soltó una carcajada:

-Bien hecho Sirius!

-Esa Armand no entiende nada...Bien hecho muchachos.-dijo gravemente el padre de James, pensativo.

Y así habían pasado el verano esos dos Merodeadores, entre broma y broma, ya olvidado el incidente.

Y un mes más tarde, había llegado sexto año.

Luego de pasar la última noche reunidos en lo de James, Los Merodeadores estaban listos para un nuevo año escolar.

La plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos estaba abarrotada de chicos intentando subirse al tren, mientras que Los Merodeadores ya estaban instalados en un compartimiento, tranquilamente, planeando la primera visita clandestina a Hogsmeade.

A media tarde, Lucius Malfoy se les acercó, pero esta vez, controlando sus actos...

-Ahh....ya ha llegado la hora para ustedes, los valientes de Gryffindor...verán que...después de todo, están en el bando equivocado...-Se limito a decir, cuando los muchachos comenzaron a molestarlo. Sonreía abiertamente por todo el tren, y no tardaron en darse cuenta porque se encontraba tan alegre..

Mas tarde, mientras se subían a los carruajes, James vio a Lily...seguía igual de hermosa: su pelo rojo castaño, sus ojos verdes, brillantes. No podía creer que su amistad se había arruinado por esa tontería de Snape...

-Lily...-susurró Jane: se había cambiado el pelo a un color verde oscuro, le quedaba realmente bello-Potter te está mirando...Ja míralo al idiota...

-No gastemos saliva, si Jane?

-Como digas...

La noche estrellada revelaba un grado de hambre insospechable en los alumnos, quienes esperaban impacientes sentados en las mesas se sus casas.

Esplendorosas velas coronaban el Gran Salón, contrastando con el cielo negro cubierto de puntos blancos.

-Ey James...mira a Lovegood!-Peter señaló a Charlie Lovegood, el canoso y desgreñado alumno de séptimo, quien miraba las estrellas con los ojos abiertos al máximo, trazando líneas imaginarias con su dedo en el aire.

-Es un idiota...-terció James. Él solo estaba enojado con Lovegood porque le había ganado en Quidditch el año anterior.

-Vamos...recuerda que salvo a Peter el año pasado...

-Es que no se cómo hizo para atrapar la Sntich...-siguió Cornamenta, obsesionado.-Quiero decir...ustedes lo vieron! Estuvo dando vueltas en su escoba, veinte metros por encima nuestro, casi sin poder controlarla. Digo...volaba para atrás!-gritó James, indignado.

-Shh, tranquilo...

-Y de repente...zas! Se tira de su escoba, como demente que es, y atrapa la Snitch en el aire! No lo puedo creer!-exclamó, dando un puñetazo, haciendo que las copas de oro saltaran.

-Potter, si no puedes controlar tus ansias de molestar y golpear, tendrás un castigo-le ordenó Lily, sin mirarlo siquiera. Potter era tan idiota...

-Ohh...disculpa.-James esperó que Lily se distrajera para decir, en voz mas baja-Y saben que es lo peor? Que le dieron un premio por hacerlo!

-Cornamenta, amigo mío, lo escuchamos siete veces. Ganamos la copa de Quidditch igual, no se de que te quejas...

-No importa! Es indigno! Le regalaron un telescopio de primera por ganarle a Gryffindor! Es no se hace!.

De repente James se percató de que era el único que hablaba en el Gran Salón.

-Apreciamos muchísimo sus comentarios sobre la pasada copa de Quidditch-le dijo Dumbledore, que se había parado, y esperado que terminase.-Y espero que sigan jugando así, con tanta...vehemencia.

Todo el Gran Salón rió, y luego de las disculpas de James, Charlie Lovegood se puso de pie, se acercó a la mesa de los profesores, y después de susurrarle algo al oído a Dumbledore, salió por la puerta que había detrás de la mesa.

-Bueno, muy bien! El inicio de las clases! Me alegro de que algunos a pesar de los infortunios que sufrieron, se hayan podido desenvolver con gracia en las situaciones complicadas!-Y ahí miró a Sirius con complicidad- Les doy una bienvenida a los alumnos de primero, advirtiéndoles que serán intimidados por todo un año, sobre todo por nuestro respetable señor Filch, pero podrán superarlo.

Tengo que decirles que esperamos tiempos difíciles-dijo Dumbledore, seriamente. Unas mesas mas atrás, Mafloy, Sanpe, Crabbe y Goyle sonreían con maldad- pero supongo que mis figuritas de las Ranas de Chocolate seguirán intactas, así que, sigamos intentando que también Hagrid salga en ellas, así tendré compañía! Por cierto, tengo una de más de Marius El Magnífico que me encantaría cambiar, para más información, pueden consultar los avisos. Y ahora...-Dumbledore tomó con mucha delicadeza sus cubiertos y gritó con voz potente- AAAA COMEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!

-SI! BRAVO!-Gritaron todos, mientras las fuentes se llenaban de comida.

-Ahh....lo neitaba-comentó Sirius atacando una pata de pollo gigante.

-Escuchen...algo raro está pasando no les parece?-dijo Remus

-Que?-preguntaron los otros tres, distraídos en comer.

-Lo que dijo Dumbledore, iba a decir algo sobre tiempos difíciles...y eso de Lovegood...

-Remus, sabemos que ambos están chifladitos...no es raro que se hablen entre sí...-pero James quería ignorar esa parte del discurso en ese momento. Ya habría tiempo de hablar.

Al otro día, los cuatro se percataron de que Charlie Lovegood no estaba en el colegio. Luego de conversaciones con Hagrid y averiguaciones, vieron que nadie sabía donde estaba.

El año se extendía, y los Slytherins estaban más tranquilos que nunca. Las noticias en El Profeta cada vez eran más oscuras: había habido cinco muertos y seis desaparecidos con el correr del año, y varios de los finados tenían los signos de haber sido asesinados con el maleficio de Avada Kedavra. Dos culpables, acusados de magos tenebrosos, habían sido llevados a Azkaban.

-Nunca podría estar en ese lugar...-comentó Sirius ese desayuno-Me volvería loco de remate.

-No creo que lleguemos a ese punto, Canuto...-lo consoló James, leyendo el diario, preocupado.

Semanas más tarde, Hagrid también habría desaparecido, dejando a un suplente cuidando los terrenos de Hogwarts, alegando que tenía que "hacer un viaje de descanso".

Sin embargo, la ausencia de Hagrid no se prolongó. Volvió en Mayo y un día en el que los Merodeadores habían ido a visitarlo, lo vieron.

Charlie Lovegood había vuelto. Lo vieron desde la cabaña, y los cinco corrieron a verlo.

Estaba herido con gravedad. Sus brazos y piernas sangraban y su cara estaba hinchada. Tenía un ojo en blanco.

-Charlie, Dios Mío! Te he estado buscando!...Que ha pasado!?

-Rubeus, necesito ver a Potter...necesito ver a Potter...

-James está aquí, vamos a la enfermería.

-Potter...ten cuidado! Necesitarás de todo tu valor, aún con el destino que cargas! Ten cuidado!-le gritó Charlie con sus últimas fuerzas.

Hagrid levantó con facilidad a Charlie y empezó a correr hacia el castillo.

-Chicos...será mejor que se vayan...

-Hagrid, que está pasando? Este año está pasando algo...y tú lo sabes...

-Esto es una emergencia...después les contaré todo. Vengan conmigo al castillo! Rápido!

Todos corrieron hasta llegar a las enfermerías. La noche evitó que todo el colegio se enterara del regreso de Charlie Lovegood al colegio, pero Los Merodeadores sabían que algo malo estaba pasando. No tardaron en exigirle explicaciones a Hagrid, mientras la señora Pomfrey atendía al herido.

-Vengan conmigo...Señora Pomfrey-llamó Hagrid-Llevaré a los chicos a la sala común. Dumbledore no tardará en llegar.

Sin embargo, los cinco salieron de vuelta del castillo y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid.

James no se anduvo con rodeos:

-Hagrid....que pasa? Desapariciones, muertes, avisos de peligro?

-Porque Charlie está así? –inquirió Peter.

-Que fue lo que me dijo? Y donde habías ido tú?

-Espera espera James...deben ir de a poco. Solo puedo contestar algunas cosas-Hagrid parecía preocupado-Escuchen, están pasando cosas que nunca antes habían pasado. Cosas...oscuras. Lo único que les puedo revelar con seguridad es que deben andar con cuidado. Mucho cuidado. Esto se va a poner peor en un tiempo, y deben estar atentos chicos.-Hagrid puso su expresión más grave-Tienen que mantenerse valientes, y sobre todo, conservar sus lazos de amistad.

Todos se quedaron callados...Hagrid nunca les había dado un discurso así. Hablaba como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Hagrid...eh...de que estas hablando...y tienes que explicarnos lo de Charlie! Está casi muerto!

-Shhh baja la voz Sirius!-lo regañó-Se los diré, pero esto no puede salir de esta cabaña. Lo digo en serio, es importante.

-Si no te preocupes-le dijo James, ansioso.

-Este tiempo Charlie estuvo haciendo unos trabajos para Dumbledore, algunas averiguaciones...que sólo él puede hacer.

-Y puedes explicarme que demo-

James fue interrumpido por un portazo: Era Dumbledore.

-James! Ven conmigo. Rápido.

James salió anonadado de la cabaña, y fue llevado aparte por Dumbledore.

-James...lo que el señor Lovegood te dijo...

-Eso era lo que le preguntaba a Hagrid...

-Es una advertencia...sólo...ten cuidado. –Dumbledore lo miró tiernamente- ten cuidado. Y tus amigos también. Manténganse unidos.

Luego Dumbledore llevó a un James mucho mas aturdido que antes a las casa de Hagrid y dijo, en voz baja:

-Muchachos: Es mejor que esto no se sepa. Manténganlo entre ustedes. Y Hagrid, por favor, trata de no sacarlos tan tarde de la sala común. Black, a propósito, no encontré el momento para decirte...me podrías enseñar ese conjuro que utilizaste en el verano? Fue brillante...

-Si, no hay problema profesor Dumbledore-le dijo Sirius, extrañado.

Se acercaba el final del año, y todo estaba sumido en las dudas. Charlie Lovegood había sido internado en la enfermería. Los Merodeadores lo visitaban cada noche, pero no paraba de delirar. Había quedado tuerto, y eso le daba otro detalle tenebroso a su rostro.

Por otra parte, las cosas entre James y Lily seguían iguales...La muchacha ni lo miraba...

El año finalmente terminó, entre vítores de Gryffindor (tenían nuevamente ambos premios de fin de año) y dudas sin respuestas.

Todo se aclararía al siguiente año...


	10. De Búsquedas, Peligros y Oscuridad

De Búsquedas, Peligros, y Oscuridad

James descansaba en la plaza donde, un año atrás, él y Sirius se habían enfrentado a los magos del Ministerio.

Estaba intranquilo y preocupado: las noticias de El Profeta cada vez eran peores, y nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando. Muertos por doquier, desaparecidos, torturados, y ningún sospechoso.

Pero lo que mas lo ponía nervioso era Lily Evans: no podía quitarla de su cabeza. Y mucho menos desde que su contacto se hizo nulo. Cada vez se la imaginaba más y más...

Decidió volver a su casa, y esquivar a Evans por unas horas. Escribió a Sirius, quien no había contestado ninguna de sus cartas.

Se sentó a su escritorio y releyó su carta: era corta y concisa:

Que pasa Canuto, que no respondes las cartas? Estoy preocupado por todo, y pienso buscar a Evans mañana. Dime que opinas.

James

-Indiana! Ven aquí!-una lechuza marrón oscura respondió al grito ululando, y salió de su jaula, tomando la carta de James con las patas.-Encuentra a Canuto. No pares hasta encontrarlo.

James se acercó a la ventana y soltó a su lechuza, pero ésta volvió a entrar a la casa, y bajó volando las escaleras.

-Hey! Es por aquí! Indiana!

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos en la escalera: Un muchacho de 17 años, con pelo por encima de la pera y barba apareció en las sombras del rellano.

-Sirius! Que haces aquí!?

Sirius Black apuntaba con su varita por encima de su hombro (tres baúles enormes lo seguían) y leía la carta que James había enviado segundos antes.

-Eres un suicida-le dijo-vas a ver a Evans?

-No importa eso ahora, que ha pasado que no respondiste las cartas?

-Ahh...pelea familiar...escucha Cornamenta, puedo vivir contigo?-lo dijo sin darle importancia, como algo que pasa todos los días.

-Pues claro que sí! Pero...que es eso?!

Sirius había salido de las sombras, y su amigo vio como su ojo estaba hinchado, su brazo tenía sangre seca en una zona, y como rengueaba

-Por Merlín!, Ven que te ayudo!

-No, está bien...sólo toma mis baúles si puedes. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de poder usar magia fuera de Hogwarts. Me hubiera muerto ahí si no fuera por ello.

Los tres baúles cayeron por las escaleras, y Sirius se hechó en la cama de James.

-Sirius, mis padres no están...quieres ir a San Mungo?

-No...esperaré. Tengo cosas para contarte amigo mío.-la cara de Sirius se ensombreció.-Estuve encerrado todo el mes en un calabozo. Mi queridos padres pensaron que yo era un peligro ahora que la prohibición terminó, así que confiscaron mi varita cuando llegué de Hogwarts.

James se quedó atónito.

-Escuché cosas. Están utilizando mensajeros. Buscando gente.

-Sirius que está pasando?.

-Hablaban de la limpieza de los magos, de los sangre sucia....fue terrorífico. Tuve que soportar que mi padre me escapaste de allí?

-Ah...lo difícil fue conseguir la varita. Después fue pan comido....mis padres son magos a la miseria, no pueden contra mi. Sólo conocen encantamientos tenebrosos que ni siquiera saben utilizar en su máximo potencial...Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue esperar un momento de distracción por parte de Regulus, mi hermano, que cuidaba mi celda. Luego rompí la cerradura en forma de perro sin que me viera y conseguí mi varita. Creé un doble estático y trate de juntar todo lo que verás, me descubrieron.-Sirius sonrió de una manera macabra-Ahhh....Que hermoso momento. Tendrías que haber visto a mi padre sin poder controlar sus piernas, y a mi hermano tratando de matarme con el Avada Kedavra. Lo único que logró fue que le devolviera el Puñetazo de Gigante que me dio mi padre el año pasado. Sin embargo, mi madre tuvo más resultados.-dijo, y señaló su pierna-, hice todo el revuelo que pude (cuando mi padre despierte se enojará bastante al ver el living) y escapé en la confusión.

Sirius rió con ganas

-Ahora...el problema más acuciante...Lily Evans.

Con el relato, James casi se había olvidado de lo que pensaba hacer al otro día...

-Sabes donde vive?

-No tengo ni idea.

-Te recomiendo que robes la guía telefónica de algún muggle.

-Esperaré a que vengan mis padres.

Sirius reflexionó un segundo.

-Sabes? Tuve suerte de que mis padres tuvieran conocimientos mágicos muy pobres. Podrían haberme matado fácilmente.

-Sirius...eres uno de los mejores magos que hay...lo sabes.

-En cierta forma si...pero recibí algunos conjuros que en mi vida había conocido. Sino fuera por el escudo, no hubiera salido vivo.

-No te preocupes más, Canuto. Ahora, lo importante es que Dumbledore se entere de lo que escuchaste.

-No escribiremos ninguna carta. Es peligroso. Hagamos una cosa-se escuchó la puerta de la calle, y a los padres de James gritando "James, llegamos!"- tus padres vendrán, se enterarán de todo. Si pueden contactar a Dumbledore, lo harán. Si no, lo haremos nosotros. Mañana: Lily Evans.-los padres de James ya subían las escaleras.-Hecho?

-Hecho

-James, llegamos queri-Linda Potter se frenó en seco-Sirius, Dios mío!

-No te preocupes Linda, no es grave.

-Jack! Jack ven! Es Sirius!

El padre de James subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Malditos. Fue tu padre?

-Si. Todo fue así...

Sirius contó la historia tal como la había oído James, obviando la parte en la que él confesaba ser un animago ilegal. Al final, Linda abrazó a Sirius, y Jack dijo en voz baja.

-Linda...Dumbledore tiene que saber de esto.

-Lo sabrá.

-Muchachos: traten de no salir mucho. Yo informaré a Dumbledore. Y recuerden: siempre con la varita cerca de la mano. Sirius, Linda te curará las heridas. Bien hecho muchacho.

-Gracias Jack.

-Adiós.-El padre de James salió raudo a la calle, mientras que la madre atendía a Sirius.

-Tuviste mucho valor, querido. Lo hiciste bien.

-Gracias...

Pasada media hora, Sirius estaba listo, y James había conseguido la guía telefónica.

-Evans...Evans...

James abrió los ojos al máximo

-Que pasa?-preguntó Sirius.

-Hay cincuenta y tres Evans en esta parte de Inglaterra.

-Entonces, mañana tendremos trabajo.

-Tendremos? Pensé que iba a ir solo.

-No, no nos moveremos solos hacia ningún lugar. Lamento muchísimo que Peter y Remus no estén aquí.

-No te preocupes...todo saldrá bien.

Al otro día., Jack había vuelto sin éxito de labúsqueda de Dumbledore. Ambos chicos salieron a la mañana temprano, James vestido con una camisa y unos jeans, y Sirius vestido de remera negra y pantalones rotos.

-Los tuve que sacar de la basura-le dijo a James como respuesta a su mirada.-Te prometo que la madre de Evans no me verá.

-Jaja...no hay problema...

Las primeras cuarenta casas contenían familias amables que le respondían cortésmente y familias desagradables que al ver a Sirius llamaban a la policía. Uno hasta buscó un rifle.

-James...-le dijo Sirius cuando probaban en la casa cuarenta y cinco- Es posible...que Lily Evans...viva en otra ciudad?

-No...-James estaba horrorizado.-No no...tiene que ser una de éstas...

Llegaron hasta una casa amarilla con rejas blancas, y un pequeño jardín en el frente.

-Sirius, escóndete.-dijo James después de llamar a la puerta. Una señora mayor canosa y sonriente la abrió- Que desea joven?

-Ehh...Disculpe la molestia. Se encuentra Lily Evans en la casa?

-Ohh...quien eres?- a la señora se le iluminaron los ojos

-James Potter. Un amigo del colegio.

-Ella está durmiendo James...-Ambos amigos se habían olvidado que eran las ocho de la mañana-Podrías volver más tarde?

-Si no hay problema

-Gracias, querido.-La señora cerró la puerta suavemente.

-Y?

-Es aquí Canuto! Volveremos más tarde.

-Por favor vamos a dormir...

-Enfrente está el parque...vamos.

James y Sirius se dedicaron a hacer una siesta en el pasto tierno del parque frente a la casa de los Evans. De repente, James escuchó un grito, proveniente de la casa amarilla.

-SIRIUS! Levántate!

Su amigo estaba durmiendo profundamente, pero se levantó de un salto.

-Que pasa?!

-VAMOS!-lo apremió James.

Ambos corrieron en dirección a la casa, cuya puerta estaba abierta. En el hall de entrada, la señora que había atendido a James se encontraba tirada en el piso, aparentemente desmayada.

-Maldición! Arriba Sirius!-Subieron de tres en tres la escalera que se encontraba en frente de la puerta de entrada. Buscaron a ambos lados de ella, y vieron a un mago grande y encapuchado vigilando la puerta cerrada de un cuarto.

-LILY!-gritó James

-_Desmaius!-_exclamó Sirius cuando vio moverse al guardia. Se escuchaban gritos y golpes dentro del cuarto. El hombre se desplomó en el lugar.

-_Alohomora_!- Por más que James intentó, la puerta no quiso abrirse. Adentro, una voz femenina gritaba su nombre.

-James, a la de tres!-Sirius contó hasta tres y ambos corrieron a embestir la puerta. Ésta se destruyó, y Sirius cayó encima de un mago enmascarado, golpeándolo con fuerza en el estómago.

-JAMES!-Lily estaba agachada al borde de su cama, en el piso, con un camisón de seda puesto. Otro mago encapuchado estaba frente a ella, tomándole el pelo, moviendo la varita:

-_Ava-_

-MALDITO!-James le dio un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que sintió dos dientes desprendiéndose de la boca del golpeado, y luego gritó- _Expelliarmus_!-el hombre fue expelido en el aire por el conjuro y enviado al otro lado del cuarto.

Sirius luchaba contra el otro mago con furia, hasta que éste desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Tramposo.-dijo con un suspiro. Tenía la nariz sangrando-Desaparecieron los tres.-evaluó Sirius, mirando el corredor.

La pelirroja lloraba silenciosa en el piso. James se agachó y la abrazó, besándole la frente.

-Lily...estas bien? Te hicieron daño?

-Sólo...sólo me tomaron...del...cabello...-pronunciaba las palabra entre suspiro y suspiro, y luego, largó a llorar con más fuerza.

-Sirius, ve a ver si los demás están bien...

James quedó con Lily en el cuarto.

-Lily...es importante...tienes una lechuza?

-Si...debe estar por... llegar, le estaba... enviando una carta a...a... Jane-y nuevamente largó a llorar-por favor James no te vayas...

-No, me quedaré aquí, no te preocupes-el muchacho se sentó en el piso y ella se refugió en su pecho.

Sirius volvió unos minutos más tarde.

-Todos están bien Cornamenta...están desmayados nada más...Lily...son sólo tu padre, tu hermana, tu madre y tu abuela?

-Sí...No pude hacer nada...yo estaba durmiendo, mi varita estaba lejos de mi...Si la hubiera tenido cerca...

-No te preocupes, ya pasó...Ahí vuelve tu se llama?

-Victoria

-Victoria-llamó Sirius al ave, y luego de que ésta se posara en su hombro, intentó sacarle la carta que lleavaba en la pata. La lechuza lo mordió.

-Victoria! El es bueno!-le gritó Lily

Como respuesta, la lechuza extendió la pata hacia Sirius. Éste sacó la carta de Jane y la dejó en la mesa de luz.

-Sirius, escribe a Remus y a Peter. Rápido.

-No sería mejor que me aparezca en su casa?

-No...tú ve con mis padres. Que busquen a Dumbledore lo más rápido posible.

En respuesta, Sirius desapareció luego de enviar la lechuza con una breve nota para Remus.

-Remus y Peter viven cerca de aquí. Vendrán rápido. Lily...-James le levantó el rostro y le secó las lágrimas-que ha pasado?.

-No lo sé...yo dormía cuando escuché gritos, y de repente una mano me tomó el cabello con fuerza...y otro hombre dijo que no merecía hacer magia, que iba a pagar por hacer magia sin merecerlo...

James no dijo nada, pero cerró el puño con furia.

-Luego llegaron ustedes...James, gracias. Me hubieran matado. Que ha estado pasando?

-Es todo muy raro, pero no tardarás en enterarte. Ahora, Lily...no llores mas, que ya no te puede pasar nada...-le pasó las manos por los párpados húmedos.

-James, que hacían aquí?

-Ahh...eh...yo había decidido buscarte...para...pedirte perdón...por lo de Snape...

-Ah James, lo siento tanto, fui tan estúpida!.

-No, yo fui el tonto...no me daba cuenta lo imbécil que era...el orgullo me tenía ciego...

-James, quedas perdonado. De por vida-Lily largó a llorar otra vez y se hundió en los brazos de James. Así se durmió la niña. James miró el reloj de la mesita de luz: ya eran más de la una. En cualquier momento llegaría Remus.

Levantó a Lily y la acostó en su cama, tapándola. Escuchó un ligero "plop!" y miró por la ventana: Remus. James sacó la cabeza por la ventana y le dijo que pasara.

Cuando estuvo arriba, su amigo miró horrorizado la escena: los muebles destrozados por la pelea, y la familia de Lily desmayada en la cama de los padres de ella.

-Cornamenta...amigo mío, que diablos ha pasado?-exclam

-Shhh cállate, está durmiendo-dijo James, señalando a Lily-....donde está Peter!?

-Peter no pasó su examen de aparición...tuvo que tomar el tren muggle.

-Maldición...Bueno, esperemos a Sirius.-James le contó la historia a Remus desde que Sirius había llegado a su casa. Escuchó impresionado.

-Demonios...Sirius debe de haber hecho una verdadera demostración de magia para escapar de allí...-fue su único comentario en el relato.

En la parte en la que ellos dos llegaban a la casa, casi sobre el final de la historia, Sirius se apareció con la madre de James:

-Dumbledore no tardará en llegar con tu padre..-le informó Sirius.

-Oh Dios mío James!

Linda Potter lloraba cuando abrazó a su hijo.

-Que le ha pasado?-preguntó ella, temiendo lo peor mientras miraba a Lily.

-Sólo está dormida. Ve a ver a su familia.

Sirius bajó a hacer guardia a la puerta de la calle, mientras que Remus fue a ayudar a la madre de James.

-Quien llegó James?-preguntó sobresaltada Lily, despertando de repente.

-Mi madre...es Sanadora, está ayudando a tu familia...Dumbledore no tardará en llegar...Vuelve a dormir...-James le acarició las mejillas y la niña no tardó en dormirse.

Pasada una hora, Dumbledore llegó con el padre de James.

-Dumbledore!-lo llamó la madre de James-no desperté todavía a la familia de Lily...quería esperar que llegara usted.

-Bien hecho Linda, no los despiertes todavía. Necesito primero hablar con Sirius.-dijo rápidamente.

-Está abajo, cuidando la puerta, profesor Dumbledore...-le dijo James.

-Lily, te encuentras bien?-le preguntó el viejo mago a la pelirroja.

-Si, gracias profesor.

Dumbledore dedicó media hora a la historia de Sirius, pidiendo que le explicara cada detalle una y otra vez. James se quedó cuidando a Lily, Remus había ido a buscar a Peter a la estación, y los padres de James habían vuelto a casa.

-Están muy viejos para esto-le dijo James a Lily, y la vio reír por primera vez en el día. En ese momento, James se enamoró perdidamente de ella, de su sonrisa, sus ojos, su boca.

-Escucha James...de veras siento mucho que nos hayamos peleado.

-Yo también lo siento Lily.

-Que es lo que ha pasado con Sirius?-le dijo ella, después de un silencio incómodo.

Entonces James contó toda la historia. Lily escuchaba angustiada.

-No sabía que ustedes dos tenían tanto poder como magos...-les dijo impresionada.

-Tu también eres una gran bruja-la reprochó James...Al instante, Dumbledore entró en el cuarto:

-Bien Lily. Sirius me lo ha contado todo. Necesitas agregar algo?

-No profesor.

-Sería mejor que vivieses en una casa de magos lo que queda de las vacaciones...la señorita Holmes tendrá algún problema?

-No, no lo creo.

-Bueno, junta tus cosas, en cualquier momento llegará la profesora McGonagall para llevarte allí. James ve a buscar a Sirius, está en la puerta. Dile que venga aquí arriba.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron reunidos, Dumbledores habló claro:

-Magos tenebrosos se están poniendo en contacto, gracias a Sirius pudimos enterarnos en detalle. Chicos: tengan mucho cuidado. Sobre todo ahora, estén atentos en cualquier momento. Sobre todo tú Lily, tu sangre mezclada genera un motivo para que vengan primero a por ti.-Dumbledore miró a ambos lados del cuarto.-Y si ven éste símbolo-Y dibujó una pequeña calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, ambas de color verde brillante. Luego lo borró con la mano- Corran por ayuda. Escucharán cosas raras, y en Hogwarts, cuídense lo más posible. Yo me quedaré aquí, Lily-Dumbledore hizo aparecer un biombo enorme-tendrás que cambiarte en nuestra presencia.

-No hay problema-les dijo. Salió detrás del biombo con unos jeans apretados y una remera corta, blanca. Se había atado el pelo.

-Muchachos, ayúdenla a juntar sus cosas, iré a vigilar abajo.

Mas tarde, Remus llegó con un Peter confundidísimo, y casi al mismo tiempo, Minerva McGonagall y James llevaron a Lily a la casa de Jane, luego de que ésta se despidiera y dejara tranquilos a sus padres. Remus, Peter, Sirius y Dumbledore abandonaron la casa y los tres muchachos se dirigieron a la casa de James.

Cuando James volvió, cerca de la madrugada, había empezado a llover. Faltaba un mes para el comienzo de clases, y Peter y Remus vivirían allí.

Esa noche llovió sin parar.


End file.
